


Snow Angels

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys' first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set about two months after 'Scavenger Hunt', which makes it during an alternate season 2. :) Beta by Mre and ambiguous719. Many thanks!

"So you and Lara never... got together to conceive me?" 

Clark was sprawled on a rug on the dirt floor of the storm cellar, oblivious to the winter chill that pervaded the underground space. His history book was open in front of him, but he was more interested in learning about his birth parents than about the Depression. 

"That is correct. Kryptonian society had evolved past the point of needing physical coupling to fertilize an embryo." 

"So what was the point of getting married then? You said that you and Lara didn't even live in the same place. Was it political or economical?" 

The image of Jor-El frowned. "I did not mean to imply that there were no emotions involved, simply that bonds are viewed differently than what you are used to. We had evolved beyond the need for physical gratification; companionship was the key to searching for one's mate, that and genetic compatibility to ensure the future generations." 

"Gee." Clark wrinkled his nose and tried not to look skeptical. "That sounds... friendly. How do life-mates fit into that? I mean, if things were supposed to be so neat and companion like, what happened when people couldn't keep their hands off each other?" 

"It was never a common occurrence and grew rarer as the years progressed. You have found a very rare thing with your mate, Kal-El." 

"Clark, and I know. I tell myself that every day." 

"Clark?" The voice preceded Lex's arrival in the cellar, and he headed straight for Clark. "Hi there," he purred, sinking down into the other man's lap to kiss him thoroughly. "I'm all done with meetings and have the weekend free. Lexcorp is on its own for a couple of days." 

"Hi, Jor-El," he added over his shoulder, still not sure how much of the Kryptonian man's personality was included in the ship's AI. 

Brushing the snowflakes off of Lex's black overcoat before unbuttoning it and sliding his arms underneath to curl around Lex's torso, Clark smiled, unable to resist licking a melting droplet off his temple. 

"Good day, LexLuthor. Kal-El and I were discussing Kryptonian mating customs. Perhaps you would care to join in?" 

Clark's eyes widened, and he felt his face heat in a blush. "Get your mind out of the gutter," he snapped before Lex could say whatever had brought the gleam into his blue eyes. 

" _Moi_?" Lex inquired with spurious innocence. "I'm hurt, devastated, that you would think that I would resort to crudity. For shame, Mr. Kent." Grinning at Clark's expression and not daring to check Jor-El's, Lex relented. "So what have we learned about Kryptonians today?" 

"That I'm glad I don't live with them," Clark muttered under his breath, hoping that the AI's hearing wasn't as good as his own. "I was asking him about how--when he and Lara conceived me." 

"What do you mean how? As far as I can see, all the parts are the same. Is there something odd you haven't told me about yet?" Lex looked startled and a little nervous. 

"Kryptonians and human beings are biologically compatible." 

"Thanks, Jor-El. No, I meant..." Clark looked furtively at the hologram then leaned closer to Lex's ear. "They don't have sex! Some techie guys took a sample from Jor-El and one from Lara, stuck them in a tube..." 

"Incubation pod," Jor-El broke in. 

"And let me cook!" 

"You're a test tube baby?" Lex said, shocked. "Okay, this is a surprise. I mean, the way we react to each other... What about that? We're going for new levels of weirdness here." 

"Everyone on Krypton was a test tube baby." Clark's expression said very eloquently what he thought of that. "As for us... Jor-El was just getting to that when you came in." 

"The bond between the two of you is quite interesting. I wish that I could study it fully instead of only from what input I am able glean from watching you. As I was telling Kal-El, there were fewer and fewer cases of life-matings being recorded every year. It was something that was viewed by the younger generations as a myth. In those cases, physical coupling was known to occur, but even then, rarely." 

"'Rarely'?" Lex snorted. "That definitely does not apply to us. Even granting that Clark's a teenager and assuming that has the same hormonal impact on Kryptonians as it does on humans and that I'm not that much older, we have a ridiculous--and wonderful--amount of sex. Or is that an affect of the meteors or me being human?" 

Clark stayed silent, waiting for Jor-El's response. 

"From what I have monitored of the recreational broadcasts of your world, you humans spend an inordinate amount of time preoccupied with physical gratification. It is no wonder, given that upbringing, that Kal-El would be more susceptible to the demands of his body." 

"So I'm horny because of MTV?" Clark asked, trying not to snicker. 

Lex burst into laughter. "Sorry, Jor-El, that makes as much sense as blaming TV for violence. If the urges aren't there, it won't create them. Or are you simply trying to avoid admitting that you don't know why we're so... bonded? 

"Look, what kind of facilities do you have? Are you just the ship's computer, or can you do more with access to more? I don't know what to look for, but can you do anything with blood samples from each of us?" 

In the silence that followed, the hologram appeared to be deep in thought. "When I was first activated, I scanned both of you to try and determine the cause of your bonding as it was quite interesting and puzzling. It is possible that I might be able to pinpoint a root cause given enough time and information. Is there a reason for this request?" 

"And how are you going to get a blood sample from me?" 

"No reason aside from pure scientific curiosity," Lex admitted a little sheepishly, glancing at Clark to check on his reaction. "Well, that and wanting to be prepared if something else happens. Which reminds me, it _is_ the women on Krypton who can bear the children, right? Even if they don't." 

"Yes, before we developed the proper technology, the females carried and bore our offspring." 

"Lex, why..." Clark's eyes bugged out, and he swatted his lover lightly. "I think if I could get pregnant, it would have happened a long time ago. Pregnant, a guy, gross!" 

"Just wanted to be sure, Clark. That kind of surprise we don't need." He grinned at the teenager. "Are you saying you wouldn't want to bear my lovechild?" Somehow, he managed to keep a straight face as he said it. 

"Two words for you, Krillin. Fuck. You." 

"And two for you: Please do." Lex smirked. 

Clark groaned. "Jor-El, do you have any information in your data about how to punish recalcitrant humans?" 

"No, you were not meant to be an invasion force, Kal-El, but to blend in with the planet's inhabitants. Such knowledge was not deemed necessary." 

Laughing, Lex pushed to his feet. "I actually came down here to tell you that dinner will be ready in about half an hour." He glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes now. We should probably go back to the house." 

"Kay." Clark stood as well, gathering up the blanket and his textbook. Buttoning Lex's coat up again, he followed the older man out of the cellar. "Night, Jor-El." 

"Good night, Kal-El. Good night LexLuthor." There was a soft 'snick' as the pod sealed up again. 

"So," Clark smiled, "how was your day, dear?" 

"Clark, if you start wearing pearls while making dinner, I don't care about the bond; I'm running for it!" 

"I'll only do that if you come in saying that you were a little hard on the Beaver last night." Snickering, Clark bent and scooped up some of the snow that had started to accumulate, dropping it down Lex's collar and racing for the house when he let out a howl. 

Dancing around wildly as he tried to shake the snow out of his sweater, once it had finally melted, Lex quickly packed together a ball and hurled it after Clark, then rapidly followed that one with several more until he nailed him. Fortunately for him, Clark never used his speed when they were fooling around. "I am so going to get you for that." 

"When?" Clark ducked behind the fence, shaking his face to clear his eyes of the splattered snow from a direct hit. Grabbing up a loosely packed ball of the fluff, he lobbed it at Lex, giving him time to escape. "You said dinner's in ten minutes; we need to get inside!" 

"We'll continue this later, Kent!" Lex warned, dropping the handful of snow he held and coming up beside him. "But I'm not telling your mother that we're late for dinner because we were playing in the snow," he said ruefully. 

"I'm terrified," Clark replied, keeping a totally straight face. "And where's Chloe when you need her? Can you imagine the spread in the Ledger? 'Lex Luthor spotted assaulting teen lover with snowball'." 

"Don't encourage her," Lex sighed, arm going around his waist. "I swear she's made it her goal this year to come up with the weirdest possible headlines about me. I live in constant dread of what the next one will be." 

Waving when he caught sight of his mother looking out the door for them, Clark laughed aloud. "Well, I hate to say it, but better you than me. Can you imagine what she'd print if she got the chance to talk to Jor-El?" 

Lex shuddered. "'Billionaire and alien shacked up in lovenest'?" he suggested, easily able to imagine it. "And I refuse even to think about what she might come up with about Kryptonian procreation." Dismissing Chloe from his mind for the moment, he glanced up at Clark. "How are you really with all this?" 

Clark shrugged and stopped walking when they were up on the porch and out of the light snow. "Glad that I have you, Mom, and Dad to help me deal with it," he answered without a moment's thought. "Sort of relieved, because now we understand why I can do what I can do and why we were so nuts when we couldn't be together." In the two months since his birthday, Clark had had many conversations with the AI representation of his biological father, and because of them, he felt more accepting of his past and the things that had happened when he arrived. 

"I think it relieved your parents as well." Once Jonathan and Martha had understood that there was a concrete reason for their near obsession with one another, they'd found ways for the boys to be together more often, including frequent sleepovers both ways. "Which certainly made it easier for us, not that I notice it getting any easier to be apart though. I think Jor-El may have underestimated how long it would take for this to stabilize. Then again, I don't exactly mind having to spend the night with you." 

"It's such a hardship," Clark chuckled. "Just be glad I don't get cold, so I don't care when you hog the covers." He kissed Lex as he said that and pushed open the door, breathing deeply to inhale the scent of pot roast and fresh biscuits. 

"Take off your boots!" Martha ordered, not wanting her clean floors tracked up. "Did you learn anything new today, Clark?" She was still uneasy about the ship, but it had been harder for Jonathan, facing the image of the man who was Clark's biological father. Fortunately, it didn't seem to have changed anything for Clark, who still thought of them as his real parents. 

Lex snickered, hanging his coat on the hook and padding over in his stocking feet to see if he could sneak a taste of anything. 

Placing his boots on the rag rug to dry and his book in his backpack and hanging up his light jacket, Clark walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "I just talked to him about how I was born. Do you know he and Lara never... ummmm?... were together? Just another thing that makes me glad I found you and Dad. Having parents that distant would really suck." He cut a glance over at Lex as he said this, but his boyfriend seemed too intent on stealing a bite of the roast to notice. 

"Lex," Martha said, eyeing his fingers as they hovered millimeters over the meat. "Wash your hands, and then I'll think about letting you taste it." 

Caught, Lex sighed and retreated to the sink. "Why do I keep feeling that I've gone backward from my twenties to my teens?" Hands washed and dried, he headed back for the roast. "Look, Mom, all clean. Wanna check behind my ears too?" 

As Clark snickered, Martha caught Lex's ear between her fingers and looked behind it. "Hmmm, someone needs a bath." 

"Hey!" Lex stared at her in utter disbelief, mouth open, looking absolutely stunned. 

Weak-kneed from laughter, Clark slid down the cabinets next to the sink to sit on the floor, rocking back and forth and holding his sides. "Oh God! Your face! You got him good, Mom." 

Martha bent down and looked behind Clark's ears as well. "And Lex isn't the only one. Are you trying to grow potatoes back there, young man?" 

Trying to regain control, Lex grinned at her. "Are you telling us to go take a bath, Martha? I think dinner might be delayed." 

She gave him a look but then smiled and swatted him. "Behave or it will be peanut butter and jelly for you." 

Clark wiped at his teary eyes with his sleeve, still unable to get up. "Hey, a little help here?" he asked, spotting his father coming in the door and waving a hand in his direction. 

Looking a bit confused, Jonathan glanced at his son and greeted Lex. "Did I miss something?" 

"Just my total humiliation," Lex sighed, trying to look pitiful. 

"It was a beautiful sight, Dad," Clark snickered. "Mom got him good." 

Martha shook her head, giving Jonathan an innocent look. "Get off the floor unless you plan on cleaning it, Clark, and help set the table." 

"Yeah, Clark, or I may have to take 'useful' away from you," Lex teased, reaching for the silverware before he got himself into trouble. 

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Clark shot back, pushing himself up off the floor and grabbing the plates, doling them out around the kitchen table after Lex had the silverware laid out. 

"And to think I used to be a feared and respected businessman," Lex sighed, tossing a wadded up napkin at him. "Now I'm the straight man for a hormonal alien teenager. How the mighty have fallen." 

Martha carried the platter with the roast over and set it on the table before stepping back out of the way so that Jonathan could set the biscuits and broccoli down as well. "You've just been domesticated, Lex. There's no harm in that." 

Lex made a face at the description, but he couldn't deny it. And looking at the tall teenager who was responsible for the whole thing, he couldn't say that he really minded either. It was just that it was such a change from the way he'd been only a couple of years ago, clubbing and wilder than the Kents could ever imagine. "Guess that makes you the lion tamer, Clark." 

"It helps when getting bit doesn't hurt," Clark laughed, though he knew that teeth weren't Lex's most deadly weapons. There was a streak of utter ruthlessness in his lover, though he'd seen it tempered by their time together and was glad of it. 

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Lex caught himself actually considering sticking his tongue out and wondered when he'd lost control of his life. Oh yeah, right about the time he went off a bridge with a teenaged alien hood ornament. Sinking down into 'his' chair and looking around the room, he decided that the loss of a little dignity was more than made up for by what he'd gained. 

"I know," Clark grinned before looking down at his plate, concentrating on his father saying the blessing. 

Only the prayer stopped Lex from retorting, and he sat quietly, respecting their beliefs if not sharing them. Once done, they started passing the food around, making sure that everyone else got enough before the platters went to Clark. 

"You sure you have enough there?" Lex teased. "I'm not sure that's quite enough to feed a small African nation." 

After forking another slice of the pot roast to his plate, Clark smiled sweetly. "I'm a growing boy. Mom, make him stop picking on me." 

"If you think I'm getting in the middle of this, you're crazy, dear," she laughed. 

Lex smirked at the younger man. "I find it absolutely amazing how much you can eat," he marveled, eyeing the heaped plate. "Then again, your metabolism has to be fast for you to be able to move as quickly as you do. I wonder if this'll taper off when you get older or if it's tied to the powers? Looks like I'm going to have to stick around for the rest of your life to get my answers. Darn." 

"Terrible thing, isn't it? You can always ask Jor-El next time we go out there. I'm sure he could fill your need for an accurate scientific graph of my metabolism and everything else about me." 

"I prefer hands on research," Lex purred, one stockinged foot rubbing against Clark's ankle and working up under the hem of his jeans. 

Clark straightened in his chair, his eyes widening. 

"Are you okay, honey?" Martha asked before catching sight of Lex's expression and giving him a look. "Do I have to separate you two?" 

Lex batted his eyelashes at her, looking angelically innocent. "Why, Martha, whatever are you insinuating?" He managed to maintain the expression for a few seconds before chuckling. "All right, I'll behave." 

Jonathan snorted. 

"Gee, Dad, don't believe him?" Clark asked before digging into his food, humming his appreciation for the meal. 

"Somehow, son, behaving is not the first thing that I think of when I think about Lex," Jonathan replied as if the man in question weren't sitting beside him, eating his food. 

"I'm so misunderstood," Lex said mournfully, though it didn't slow his eating. 

"Care to explain yourself then?" Martha asked, reaching over and setting another biscuit on his place, then handing him the butter. 

"Uh... no?" Lex smiled crookedly at her, buttering his biscuit and taking a big bite, an expression of near bliss on his face. "Are you sure you won't marry me?" he asked once he'd swallowed. 

Glancing over at her husband and son, Martha grinned. "You know, I think I will." 

"Mom!" Clark laughed. 

"You know," Jonathan said, laying his knife and fork aside, "I'm sorry, Lex, but I'm going to have to shoot you. My son is one thing, but my wife and food is quite another. Where's the shotgun, Martha?" 

"Dad!" Clark exclaimed before re-thinking the matter and shrugging. "He's cheating on me; I'll get it for you." 

"Hey!" Lex yelped. "Let's talk about this first! Sorry, Martha, I think I'm going to have to withdraw my offer. These Kent men just have no sense of humor. They need to learn how to share." 

"A man has to draw the line somewhere, Lex," Jonathan intoned, his eyes sparkling with laughter. 

"I've been jilted," Martha sighed. "Clark, get _me_ the shotgun." 

"Yes, Mom." Clark scrambled from the table, passing behind Lex as he walked super-slowly, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

"A guy just can't win with you Kents," Lex sighed, scrambling to his feet and catching Clark, pulling him into a kiss. "What will it take to make you forgive me?" he asked, trying to ignore the laughter or he'd burst out as well. 

Clark pretended to mull the question over. "Groveling works well." 

"Could I grovel after dinner? Our food is getting cold." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Clark hugged Lex tightly and let him go. "If that works for you two?" 

"Groveling after we're done eating is fine with me," Martha answered. "It will go well with dessert." 

"Humble pie, another new thing for me," Lex muttered sitting back down to general laughter. "Clark, you need to take cooking lessons from your mom. I expect you to keep me in the manner to which I've become accustomed." 

"You have a cook, Lex, remember? Nice woman who knows how to cook a rare steak? Sorry, but I'm not taking over for her." Clark shook his head and went back to eating. 

"I guess this means the honeymoon's over," Lex sighed sadly. "He won't even cook for me. You just can't get good slaves nowadays." 

"Terrible, isn't it?" Clark mumbled around a mouthful of vegetables. 

"I'm going to have to send the two of you to separate rooms if you keep this up," Martha laughed. 

"I'm being good, see!" That threat had Lex sitting quietly and eating, although his toes were working their way up Clark's leg again. Being playful was something new to him, but he found that he was enjoying it immensely. 

"Yeah, right," Clark snorted, though he managed to keep from squirming when Lex's toes rubbed over the inside of his calf, not wanting to call his parents' attention to the fact that something was going on under the table. 

"I am so glad there's only one more week of school left before Christmas break!" he continued, carefully _not_ looking at Lex. "Five more days of classes, then two weeks off." 

And that brought up something Lex hadn't been sure how to broach. But he was beginning to realize that with the Kents, simple and straightforward served him better than any complex schemes ever could. "Is there any chance of me stealing Clark away for a few days for a ski trip after Christmas? I thought maybe we could go away for New Year's? I'd have him back before classes started back up on the sixth." 

"Really?" Clark's jaw dropped, and he knew he was grinning like a fool before he managed to compose himself and look from his mother to his father, begging silently for them to say yes. 

Pressing her lips together, Martha looked over at Jonathan, giving a tiny nod but leaving the final decision up to him. 

Frowning slightly, Jonathan got up and went over to the kitchen calendar, checking to see when Christmas fell that year. "All right. I don't see why not. You can leave on the Friday, and be back _early_ the following Sunday. That gives you a week without parental supervision," he added, teasing lightly. "Try not to come back with anything in a cast though, please." 

"OhmyGod, are you serious?" Clark exclaimed, bounding out of his chair to hug his father, then his mother, and finally Lex. "This is going to be so cool! Where are we going? You're going to teach me how, right?" 

"Well, since I very much doubt that you have a passport, the Alps are out... not to mention that your parents would probably kill me," Lex added with a laugh, seeing their expressions. "I was thinking Colorado. I have a lodge at Aspen. And yes, I'll teach you." 

"The both of you will just have to promise to be careful though," Martha cautioned, not wanting either or both of the boys to end up on the front page of some gossip rag. 

"Always. I've increased security since going against Lionel," Lex admitted. "He's not very happy about my hostile takeover. And I've been avoiding paparazzi all my life. Pretty much the only times they've caught me is when I've wanted to be caught to irritate dear old Lionel." The only exception to that had been when he and Clark had gone to the club in Metropolis, but that was part of the reason that he'd increased security. His employees would prevent any recurrences. 

Pushing his now empty plate aside, Clark leaned over the table, his brow furrowed as he frowned. "Have you heard anything else about him? What he's doing I mean?" 

"Cursing the day I was born," Lex replied indifferently. "Apparently he also married Victoria Hardwick, and she's pregnant. He apparently intends to breed himself a new heir, preferably one who'll do as he wants this time. It seems to have escaped his notice that I already took what I wanted from him." He shrugged. "He's still wealthy and has the next largest chunk of LuthorCorp shares after me, of course. I made sure that he knows that I have a will leaving everything to you, Clark, if anything happens to me, with your parents as trustees. And if anything should happen to you, well, then it all goes to charity." He smiled coldly. "I'm told he wrecked his office when he found that out." 

Clark looked vaguely ill. "He married Victoria? But she... you... ugh!" 

"You think he'd try to hurt you or Clark?" Martha asked, her tone troubled. 

Lex didn't think they needed to know that Lionel had a rather disturbing habit of going after his lovers, so he let Clark's comment slide, instead turning to face Martha. "He doesn't like to lose. I don't _know_ that he's ever actually harmed anyone to get what he wants, but he's certainly insinuated it in the past. I prefer to play it safe on this issue." 

"I won't let him near you," Clark growled before getting a rein on his growing temper. "Or her!" 

"I don't think we really have anything to worry about," Lex soothed him, placing a hand over his on the table. "I beat him in business, so he's going to want to get back at me the same way. Otherwise, everyone would only think he'd won by default and that I'd outdone him; he couldn't stand that." 

"He's not going to win at all." Clark took a deep breath and forced himself to relax when he saw his parents' worried expressions. "Can I have the biscuits, please?" 

* * *

"You missed a spot." Clark nodded at a smear of gravy dotting the wet plate Lex handed him and snickered. "Mom was right, you are domesticated." 

"Well then, I guess that means I have to start loafing around, watching sports, drinking beer, and ignoring my partner. Looks like you're on your own from now on, Clark. Us domesticated sorts never do anything interesting." 

Clark snorted. "Don't make me spank you, Lex," he said, dipping a finger into the dishwater and flicking the suds at his lover. 

"Why not?" Lex purred, voice suddenly throaty, moving closer to the other man. 

When he almost dropped the platter he was holding, Clark carefully set it down on the counter. "Because we're in the house!" The no-sex in the house rule was one he took very seriously, especially since his parents had been so great about everything else. 

"I didn't mean here and now!" Lex laughed, washing a glass and setting it in the draining tray. "Good as your parents are about all this, I really think getting kinky in the kitchen would be pushing it." 

"I'd have to agree," Jonathan said blandly, carrying his and Martha's cups in from the living room for refills. Ignoring the scarlet tide rising in both boys' cheeks, he got what he came for and turned to leave. "Grab yourselves a cup and join us when you're done." 

"How about we just sneak out the back door?" Clark whimpered, hiding his face against Lex's shoulder. 

"Sounds good to me. But they'd probably come after us," Lex groaned, wondering why this kept happening to them. It was a curse. "At least he laughs now instead of reaching for a shotgun," he said gloomily. 

Reaching for the last plate in the plastic tray, Clark dried it and put it away on the shelf. "That's only when you ask Mom to marry you now." Nudging Lex in the side, he nodded toward the remaining dishes. "C'mon, you're falling behind." 

"Slave driver," Lex grumbled. "It takes time to do this right." He washed the last few dishes and placed them in the tray, then wiped down the stove, counters and table, remembering the lecture he gotten when he didn't the first time. Done, he poured himself coffee and Clark soda, waiting for Clark to join him so they could go out to the living room. 

"Who would have believed this a year ago?" he marveled, watching Clark move around the kitchen. 

"Nobody, not even us," Clark murmured, closing the cupboard and turning back to look at Lex. "I was hung up on Lana, and you were busy trying to find a way to take over LuthorCorp... Well, one of our priorities has changed at least." He chuckled at that. "You got what you wanted though. I guess I did too." 

"I got everything that I wanted," Lex corrected. "I wanted you a lot more than the company once I got to know you. I could give up LuthorCorp _and_ Lexcorp, but not you." He moved back toward Clark, arms going around the teenager as he hugged him close. "But it's very convenient that I get to have it all," he added smugly. 

Clark dipped his head to nuzzle against Lex's temple, profoundly happy. "Greedy. Good thing you don't have to give any of them up, isn't it?" He kissed the thin skin beneath his lips and hugged Lex close. "Good thing that I finally got a clue so that we could both have it all." 

"Some clue," Lex snorted. "You eavesdropped on my increasingly insane conversations with myself, then seduced me in my own pool. It's embarrassing is what it is: the infamous Lex Luthor taken by surprise by a teenaged virgin. My reputation will never be the same. Fortunately, I don't have to worry about it anymore since I'm the next thing to married." He looked bemused by the idea. 

Clark grinned and pulled back enough to look down at Lex. "Super-hearing does have its advantages, and all I asked you to do in the pool was play a game... Is it my fault I couldn't resist you in that bathing suit with your eyes closed, reaching for me...?" He trailed off and licked his lips. "I think we'd better go out and sit with Mom and Dad." 

"Pete. Pete and Lana. Lionel and Victoria." Lex mumbled a litany of names as he tried to calm himself to go out and join the older couple without embarrassing himself. "I'm going to get you for this." 

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to go sit in a snowdrift," Clark muttered, trying to deal with his own arousal. 

"Like hell! I'm not going to be embarrassed alone. Besides, they're _your_ parents. Now pick up your glass and come talk nicely with your parents... and think about how much I want to be buried balls deep inside you," Lex added wickedly in a low whisper as they walked into the living room. 

If his parents noticed Clark's almost panicked expression, they chose not to comment on it, for which he was eternally grateful. Waiting until Lex settled himself on the sofa, he dropped to the floor between the older man's legs, his feet stretched out toward the fire and his arms wrapped around Lex's calves. 

"Are we sponsoring a booth at the caroling this year?" he asked, looking from his mother to his father. 

"Of course," Jonathan replied, "we always do. You're not going to sing again, are you, Clark?" He barely held back a wince. 

"Is this something I should know about?" Lex asked curiously, unconsciously combing his fingers through Clark's hair. 

Tilting his head back to look at Lex, Clark sighed. "I've kept something from you, Lex. I can't sing." 

Martha took a sip of coffee and set the mug down on the end table. "The Town Council sets up booths in the square and has an evening of caroling. It's this Tuesday night; I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." 

"I'm not exactly the most popular person in town, you know. Between being a Luthor and the desecrator of the town's young," he nodded toward Clark, "it's a wonder I'm not tarred and feathered every time I venture out of doors. Nobody's really likely to tell me anything." 

"You're coming with us, right?" Clark asked. 

"To prove them wrong at least?" Martha added. 

"If you're willing to put up with the whispering and insults, so am I." Lex could ignore a lot more than that to be with Clark. 

"Anyone who's fool enough to insult my family in my hearing will regret it," Jonathan snapped, angry on Lex's behalf and ashamed that only a few months earlier he would have been one of the most vocal ones against him. 

"Or in mine," Clark muttered, knowing that his hearing covered the whole square and beyond. "We can drink hot chocolates and eat roasted peanuts and popcorn and try not to laugh at Dave in the drama club's presentation of scenes from _A Christmas Carol_." 

"After helping out at the stand." 

"Of course. We can't leave a lady on her own," Lex replied gallantly, not mentioning that he had every intention of hiding behind the formidable Martha Kent during this ordeal. While the Kent men were quite capable of losing their tempers, Martha was the one who could cut people down to size when she chose. And much to Lex's relief, she seemed to have decided that he was as much hers as Clark was. 

Giving Lex's leg a hug, Clark turned to face forward again. "I'll see if Chloe and Pete want to help too... And do we have to wear those reindeer antlers again this year?" 

"What?!" Lex demanded in something perilously close to a squawk. Jonathan and Martha's laughter let him know Clark had been teasing him again, and he hit the teenager over the head with one of the cushions. 

"Ow!" Clark laughed, grabbing the pillow out of Lex's hands and collapsing onto the floor by the fire with it under his head. "No reindeer antlers, you baby, but there are Santa hats if you want." 

"If you try to bell me, so help me, I _will_ find a way to hurt you!" Lex warned direly, trying to glare at him but distracted by how very good he looked there in the firelight. Giving up the battle, he slid down to the floor as well, using Clark as a backrest so he could still talk to Jonathan and Martha comfortably. 

"Mom, Lex is threatening me." 

"I hate to tell you, dear, but you're on your own for that." 

Clark sighed. "I think you'd look cute in a Santa hat..." _and nothing else._

Lex didn't say a word, but he was pretty sure he was going to find himself in a Santa hat at some point during the evening. 

* * *

Not to anyone's surprise, at least not anyone in the family, Lex was indeed to be found at the Kent Farms booth in a Santa hat, handing out hot chocolate to the few people willing to approach him. Much to his relief, Gabe Sullivan and Chloe had come by earlier and they had stayed for a while, Gabe chatting with Jonathan while Chloe teased Lex about his fashion faux pas. 

"Uh oh," Chloe murmured suddenly, eyes widening slightly as she looked over Lex's shoulder. "Look out, Pete and his parents are heading this way." 

Lex's eyes shut for an instant, and Chloe could actually see him square his shoulders and straighten up to his full height, retreating behind his mask. 

"Hi, Mr. Sullivan, Chloe, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Clark, Lex." Pete greeted most of them jovially while Lex's name was a bit strained. "How's it going?" 

While his parents spoke to the Rosses, Clark stepped up behind Lex, casually wrapping an arm around his waist, giving him a hug through his many layers of clothing. "Pretty good, at least we have a clear night for it. Don't want anyone freezing." He grinned at Lex as he spoke, hoping he didn't notice the pointed look Chloe gave Pete. 

Although he had noticed both Pete's discomfort and Chloe's glare, Lex chose to pretend otherwise, not wanting to make this encounter any more strained. "Considering that the hot chocolate for the adults has a healthy shot of peppermint schnapps in it, I don't think anyone's in any danger," he put in wryly. "Hello, Pete." He gave him a spare nod, not moving away from Clark despite the unfriendly stares they were getting from several people. 

"Think you two can escape from your bondage later on and sit with us to watch Dave's play?" Chloe asked, plainly including Pete in the 'us' she wanted them to accompany. 

"Are you gonna sing again this year, Clark?" Pete asked. "'Cause if you are, I'm so out of here." 

"Everyone's a critic..." Clark sighed before grinning. "Feel like watching Dave shred some scenery later on?" 

"You keep saying that. What does he do, chew on it like a teething puppy?" Lex watched Pete warily, not quite sure that he was up to dealing with Pete and the hostility of the entire town at the same time. 

"He's good!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing when Clark and Pete both made kissy noises at her. "Look who's talking," she grumbled, "Mr. Can't-get-a-date and the lovesick wonder." 

"Don't worry, Chloe, we'll keep you company while you moon over the delightful Dave," Lex teased lightly, actually putting an arm around her shoulders for a moment before retreating back to Clark's side. He never noticed the reaction, but the people watching made note of it since he was well known not to like being touched, and almost before he'd stepped back, the rumor had flown around that he was trying to ensnare another of Smallville's teenagers. 

"And see if we can find Pete a date as well," Clark added, his cheerful tone at odds with the frown that was developing as he heard the comments being whispered around them. 

"Thanks for the support, guys." Pete sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you later." 

After watching him walk away, the Rosses already having moved on, Lex turned around and noticed Clark's frown. "Something wrong?" he asked curiously, not having noticed anything out of the ordinary. If anything, Pete was trying harder to be friendly, having accepted that Lex was part of Clark's life now. 

"Nothing." Hearing a couple of jocks mutter 'fucking fags' as they walked by, he gave in and, after making sure the path was clear, blasted their foam cups of cocoa, melting them and sending the hot liquid splashing down their jackets and jeans. 

Watching the two husky football players jump and curse, Chloe snickered. "Couldn't have happened to more deserving people. But you know, I've noticed that weird accidents like that seem to happen a lot... to people who say something nasty about Lex." 

"What? I can assure you," Lex started, only to stop when Chloe shook her head. 

"No, I know you didn't do anything, Lex. You just ice up and ignore them. Clark's the one who goes all caveman protective about you. I just can't figure out _how_ this stuff happens," she finished in frustration. 

Mentally cursing his lack of control but still childishly pleased at the fact that the two jocks were leaving, Clark put on his best innocent face and shrugged. "Maybe there's a poltergeist that follows Lex around and protects him." 

Chloe crossed her arms and stared at him. 

Lex found something absolutely fascinating on the ground at his feet and tried to pretend that he was nowhere near the other two. 

"Something going on, kids?" Martha asked, resting a hand on Lex's shoulder and glancing at them all. 

"That's what I'd like to know," Chloe muttered before smiling sweetly at Clark's mother. "Great hot chocolate, Mrs. Kent. Gotta go now though. I'll catch up with you two at the play," she told Clark and Lex before heading off into the crowd. 

"Clark," Lex started, then stopped not knowing what to say. He knew he should ask Clark not to do that sort of thing, that he risked exposing himself, but he had to admit that it made him feel good. 

"What happened?" Martha asked, looking up at the two young men. 

"Some guys said something, and I sorta fried their cups," Clark muttered. "I know I shouldn't have, but I'm sick of having to listen to people say things about - about us like they're so much better!" 

Lex murmured something, the only audible word of which was 'knight', and he turned to face Clark. "That was sweet, Clark, and I have to admit that I enjoyed it, but you can't keep doing that. Chloe is going to figure it out if you keep doing things around her, and while I don't think she would do anything to hurt you, others would. 

"Besides, people are going to be talking about us for the rest of our lives. We're going to have to deal with it." 

"So I'm just supposed to let them say whatever they want?" 

"And prove to them that their way of thinking is wrong, honey. You can't force people to change their minds; you have to help them to do it." Martha smiled wryly. "Look at your father and me, I think we're prime examples of that." 

Lex chuckled softly. "If we could convince Jonathan Kent that Lionel Luthor's son isn't actually the spawn of Satan _and_ a protective mother that I wasn't molesting her baby, the closed minds of the world don't have a chance against us." He grinned at Clark, inviting him to share the joke. 

Not wanting to ruin the evening, Clark allowed himself to be mollified and hugged both his mother and Lex. "You're right. We'll change the world one person at a time, but if that doesn't work..." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. 

"You will not give the world a hotfoot one person at a time!" 

"Spoilsport." 

Clark's aggrieved tone had Martha laughing, and she kissed both their cheeks. "Why don't you two go enjoy the night? Jonathan and I can keep an eye on things here." 

Lex tossed his Santa hat onto the counter and turned to Clark, both looking forward to wandering around with him and dreading the snide remarks and snubs they would face. But he had no intention of backing down from anything, especially not prejudice. "So, where to first?" 

Clark shrugged, ducking under the stall's counter and straightening up, waiting for Lex to do the same. "I dunno, maybe check out the ice skating or see if there are any funnel cakes left?" 

"Sounds good." Lex actually enjoyed skating, but they would see how it went. "Is it all hot chocolate or does anyone actually have hot apple cider?" he asked hopefully. He loved the stuff, and he felt like indulging himself for a change. 

"Should be some..." Clark glanced around, looking through the crowds until he spotted the stall they wanted, "over there. They usually have regular and mulled, whichever you want." 

They threaded their way through the crowds and joined the line waiting to be served. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" 

Lex looked blank. The last time someone had given him a real Christmas present--he wasn't counting ties from his assistants or strategy lessons from Lionel--had been when his mother was alive. "I... I already have what I want, Clark." 

Clark shook his head. "Good answer, but it's not gonna cut it. C'mon, Lex, there has to be _something_." In reality, he already had several gifts picked out for his boyfriend, but it never hurt to ask. 

Desperately trying to think of something that Clark could afford without difficulty, Lex was distracted by a yell and turned slightly to watch a puppy bounding around the feet of a passerby. He smiled at the energetic young animal, then turned back to face Clark again, though his eyes darted over whenever another yip sounded. "I really don't know, Clark. Uh... board games we can play together?" he said, grasping at straws. 

"Lexxx... I'm serious here!" When the older man looked over at the puppy again, Clark fell quiet. "Okay, board games it is," he said easily. 

"We do well with games, Clark. Don't mess with perfection," Lex admonished laughingly. He was still smiling when he reached the counter and asked for his cider, which startled the girl there into smiling back. 

"Hi, Cindy." Catching Lex's hand when he reached for his wallet, Clark paid for the cider and a doughnut for himself as well. "Thanks." 

"Bye, Clark, bye, Mr. Luthor," she called after them, making Clark grin. 

"See, not everyone thinks we're beneath notice. And yeah, I know we do well with games; wanna build a snow fort and have a war later on?" 

"Make love, not war," Lex shot back, snickering. 

"In the snow? Won't bother me if it doesn't bother you." 

"Oh brr! Maybe not," Lex decided. "But how 'bout we build a snowman instead? That could be fun... and then I can defeat you with my superior tactics in a snowball fight." Looking around he spotted Pete, then his eyes widened. "Clark, isn't that Jodi with Pete, the one you told me about who... you know?" 

About to give a comeback about tactics versus strength, Clark looked in the direction Lex indicated and blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it is. I hadn't heard that she was out of the hospital, but I'm glad she's okay. The stuff she did... it wasn't her fault; it was the rocks." 

"It seems that Mr. Ross is the forgiving sort... or did he ever know exactly how much danger he was in?" Lex watched the couple together, and they did seem to be enjoying each other's company. "It appears that he may not need matchmaking services after all." A thought struck him, and he cocked his head slightly, looking up at Clark. "Our ski trip, do you want it to be just us, or would you like to invite some friends along?" 

Wishing that Pete could be as forgiving to Lex, who hadn't done anything to him, ever, Clark looked away from the pair and back at Lex. "Honestly, I'd just rather it be the two of us. I - I just don't want to have to think about their reactions whenever I want to touch you." 

"Please don't feel you have to apologize to me for that, Clark." Lex was amused by the very idea. He reached out, entwining their fingers as they walked. "I'm the one who'd like to lock you away in my castle forever, remember? Lex Luthor: doesn't share well." 

"Aren't we the pair then; Clark Kent: wants to save everyone and be your personal protector. Good thing we aren't criminal masterminds or the world would be in trouble." 

"God, what a thought." Actually Lex could picture it quite easily, for himself at least, as he'd been before Clark, but never for Clark. "We'll just keep concentrating on each other... and I still want to rule the world by the time I'm thirty," he added with a laugh, knowing that Clark and Lexcorp would keep him busy for a long time to come. 

"In all your free time, eh?" Clark laughed, biting into his doughnut, then holding it up to offer Lex some. "Come on, let's check out the ice skating; we've got half an hour before we have to meet Chloe." 

Taking a bite and telling himself that he could taste a hint of Clark, Lex followed him to the frozen pond. Eyeing it warily, he wondered if something was likely to come bursting through it, but the night seemed pleasantly mutant-free. "Shall we just watch for a while, or do they rent skates?" 

"It's bring your own," Clark said apologetically. "We can go some other time though. Want to sit and watch? You can sit in my lap to keep your butt warm." 

"Sure," Lex said, throwing caution to the winds. If people were going to whisper about them anyway, they might as well do what they wanted. "I'm always happy to sit on your lap," he murmured, moving a fraction closer. 

"Gee, really? I never noticed." Finding a bit of ground under a tree that had been sheltered from the snowfall, Clark sat, leaning back against the rough bark, pulling Lex down after him and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "You keep talking in that tone of voice and we're going to end up heading back early, you know." 

"Promises, promises. Just remember that if we disappear, Chloe will be more than a little irritated, and she has a camera." Lex snuggled closer, for the first time that night unconscious of the stares aimed at them, totally content for this little while. "Mmmm, you are so warm. I could have used you around every other winter of my life." 

"Well, you'll have me around for every winter to come," Clark promised. "And as for Chloe and her camera, if she doesn't know where we are, how can she take pictures?" 

People were walking up and down the path to the pond, and Clark tried not to notice the ones who looked disgusted or made rude comments. His mom and Lex were right, he couldn't fry them all; he could only try to get them to change their minds and acknowledge that in some cases it was a futile hope. 

"This is Chloe we're talking about. Do you really want to bet that properly motivated, she couldn't track us down like a bloodhound and make our lives miserable?" Lex smirked up at him, then raised his head to brush a kiss over his lips, not even trying to resist the urge. 

"Good point," Clark murmured, smiling when his lips brushed Lex's. "Let's make sure she's busy with Dave before we vanish." His sensitive hearing picked up a few muttered comments, but he ignored them, not wanting to upset Lex. 

"I don't think that's going to be too difficult. It appears that our Miss Sullivan's in love... and for a change, the gentleman in question reciprocates. Plus he's not a mutant, there are no skeletons in his closet, no history of psychological illness, his family's financially solvent..." Lex trailed off at the look he was getting from Clark. "What?" 

"Lex, did you investigate Dave and his family?" 

Lex shrugged, looking a little sullen under Clark's stern stare. "I told you I protect my friends." 

Clark sighed. "That's sweet, really it is, but what did you think you were going to find? Did you think that Mr. Andrews was a psycho nutcase and Mrs. Andrews gets radio signals from Vega? Lexy, some people are just normal people." He paused, thinking about the residents of Smallville who had come after Lex in one form or another. "Okay, maybe it was a smart thing to do." 

"This is Smallville after all," Lex said, a hint of smugness in his tone. "And it's bad enough Chloe got hurt by burglars in my home; I'm not going to let anything else happen to her." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of, if we don't want her to hurt us, we should probably go find her soon." 

"I love you," Clark whispered, kissing Lex swiftly and starting to get up before remembering that he shouldn't, and waited for Lex to stand before joining him. "To the theater?" 

"To the theater." Lex slid an arm around his waist, then with a slightly sheepish grin, slid a hand into Clark's back pocket. "I've always wanted to do that," he admitted, flushing faintly. 

Flexing his butt under Lex's palm, Clark grinned. "Then why haven't you?" 

"I'm supposed to be too old for this sort of thing. I'm glad I'm not." Lex smiled happily, the open, sunny smile reserved for Clark, and nudged him with his hip, feeling almost giddy. "You know what? This is fun." 

"Does that mean you want to hear me sing?" 

* * *

"Okay, Chloe, I take it back; Dave was good. No scenery chewing in sight!" Clark grinned down at his friend and gave her a one-armed hug since his other one was still around Lex, keeping him close in the after show crowds. 

"He was actually very good," Lex said, surprised. He'd seen worse performances in some Off-Broadway productions. "Perhaps this year's school production won't make the audience cringe... so long as you promise not to sing, Clark." He shook his head. Clark had attempted to serenade him earlier... and Lex had offered him his entire fortune to stop. Of course, the pout that produced and his efforts to apologize had come close to getting them arrested, but all in all, it had been worth it, even if Chloe hadn't stopped giggling for half an hour. 

"Maybe you can give him voice lessons for Christmas, Lex," Chloe laughed. 

"Geez, give a guy a break, you two! I can't be good at everything!" 

"Just what else are you good at, Clark," Chloe asked, "besides trying to help everyone?" 

"Umm... keeping Lex happy?" 

"World champion at that," Lex agreed emphatically. "And no, Chloe, you're not getting details. Go worry about your own love life... and here's Dave now. The man has wonderful timing." 

"Hey, guys!" Dave called, sliding his arms around Chloe and pulling her away from Clark before giving her a kiss. "How'd you like it?" 

"Too bad tomatoes are out of season," Clark said seriously. "You sucked!" 

Dave flipped Clark the finger. "Up yours, Kent. I was great, and you know it. Have you ever seen a more convincing Scrooge?" 

"You've never met Lionel, have you?" Lex replied instantly. "But for acting, that was very good," he praised. "If you're interested, I can give you some names to get in touch with in the spring. I know some people who run summer stock theatres. They're always looking for talent." 

"Lionel reminds me more of the Grinch," Clark muttered under the cover of Dave's effusive thanks. 

"Are you trying to get rid of my boyfriend for the summer?" Chloe demanded. "If you send him too far away, I'll just come bother you and Clark until he gets back." 

"On second thought, you could probably use a few more years practice first. Sorry, Dave," Lex instantly backtracked, making the others laugh. "Actually, Chloe, I thought we could ship you off to Metropolis to intern at one of the papers." 

"The Planet again?" she asked, excited by the idea--especially if Dave found a job in the city too. 

"I thought you didn't like the editor there?" Clark asked. 

"He was a pain, but he's good at what he does." 

"Sounds like Lex," Dave chuckled, shooting the older man a nervous glance and hoping he knew he was kidding. 

Lex eyed him for long enough to make the teenager start shuffling nervously, then chuckled. "I'm only a pain to those who deserve it," he said, giving Chloe a saccharine-sweet smile. "Or idiots," he added in a mutter, catching sight of the football players who'd upset Clark earlier. 

"You'd better not be putting me in that latter category, Lex Luthor!" Chloe warned, glaring. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lex chuckled. 

"So that means you're a pain, Chloe?" Clark asked sweetly. 

"Hey! No dissing my girl!" Dave growled, punching Clark lightly in the shoulder, then wincing and shaking his hand. "Geez, Clark, what do you have on under there, Kevlar?" 

"Hey, no hitting my man!" Lex distracted them quickly. "Serves you right," he added heartlessly. "Shoveling builds muscles. Nice, solid muscles." He smiled reminiscently, looking like he was about to lick his lips. 

Clark blushed and bit his lower lip when he found himself staring at Lex's mouth and heard both Chloe and Dave snickering at him. 

"That's all it is? I was wondering if the two of you were into some weird kinky stuff," Chloe laughed, returning Clark's stare blandly when he looked at her. 

"Why, Chloe, it sounds like we should be getting ideas from you. Do tell us more." Lex fixed an inquiring gaze on her. 

Cringing, she shook her head before recovering. "If you and Clark aren't inventive enough to come up with them on your own, there are books you can buy, or call Dr. Ruth; I'm sure she can help you." 

"Chloe!" Clark yelped. "Stop encouraging him!" 

Lex turned a mock hurt expression on him. "And here I thought you liked encouraging me. I guess I'm old hat now, just the boring old boyfriend to be shuffled off and forgotten." He sighed sadly, desperately trying not to burst into laughter. 

Clark's expression turned mournful, and he cuddled Lex close. "Ahh, Lexy, you know I'd never shuffle you off, baby. I love you too much to do that." 

"Geez, you guys are the ones who should be actors!" Dave groaned. "You're all hams!" 

Laughing, Lex grinned at him without moving his head from Clark's shoulder. "How do you think businessmen get anything done? It's part of my day to day routine." He shivered slightly. "Anyone else want to go get something to drink? It's cold when we're just standing here." 

Chloe looked at her watch and sighed. "I would, but I promised my dad I'd be home at 11, and it's 10:30 now, so I've got to pass." 

"And I'm taking her home so same here." 

"Looks like we're on our own, Lex," Clark sighed, though he couldn't help but grin. 

"Gee, Clark, don't look so broken up about it. I'll see you again," Chloe said sarcastically. 

"No offense, Chloe," Lex put in, "but I don't think I'd be the only one concerned if he wanted to spend more time with you than me. Go away now so we can give the good people of Smallville more to gossip about." 

"Small towns..." Dave sighed. "You gotta take the bad with the good." He hugged Chloe at the last. 

"See you guys tomorrow," Clark called, waving at the couple as they headed toward Dave's car. "You know, we could get a drink back home too and curl up out in the loft..." 

Lex's eyes lit up, and he was heading for the truck, Clark's hand firmly in his grasp, before Clark finished talking. "Hurry up, you're supposed to the fast one here." He suddenly veered toward the Kents' booth, saying, "We'd better let your parents know we're leaving." 

Clark chuckled. "I was planning on suggesting it before you started dragging me off." Waiting until his parents had a free moment, Clark waved at them. "Lex and I are heading home. Need us to do anything before we go?" 

After a quick glance at Martha to see if she had anything, Jonathan shook his head. "No, we're fine. You boys go ahead. We'll see you in the morning." He ignored the shocked gasp from some people nearby who overheard the conversation. "Don't wait up for us." Be damned to them all. He wasn't going to make Clark and Lex sneak around like they should be ashamed of loving each other or pretend that he was unaware of their relationship. 

"Okay, night, Dad, night, Mom!" 

"Jonathan, how can you..." Clark heard as he tightened his grip on Lex's hand, pulling him through the dwindling crowds toward the truck. "Is the loft going to be warm enough for you or want to go to your place or just make out in the truck?" 

"I dunno, think you can keep me warm?" Lex challenged, wondering what Jonathan would reply to the nosy neighbor but not enough to delay leaving. "Going to the loft gives us more time and space. Plus your mother will be a lot happier if we're at your place." 

"Why don't we find out?" Grinning, Clark unlocked the truck and opened the door for Lex, bowing as he held it open. "Your car, Mr. Luthor." 

"You really are nuts." Lex slid into the truck and across the seat, so he was waiting when Clark walked around and got in as well. "Much better," he purred, leaning into the younger man's warmth, shivering from the chill in the air and the cold seats. "Heat would be good," he pointed out, trying to get even closer. 

"Here." After starting the truck and turning on the heater, Clark pulled his jacket off and draped it around Lex's shoulders, pulling him closer to let his body heat soak through the layers between them. "Better?" 

"Mmmm, warm and it smells like you too. Life is good." Lex wasn't really as cold as he made it sound, but he wasn't above milking this for all the pampering he could get. If he thought he could get away with crawling into Clark's lap, he'd have done it. 

Clark frowned over at Lex, reaching to turn the vents in his direction before pulling out of the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to go skiing if the cold bothers you this much?" 

Caught, Lex started to chuckle. "It doesn't. I happen to like the winter, especially skiing and skating. I just like you wrapped around me more." 

"If you think I'm going to complain about _that_ , you're crazy!" Clark shifted his arm so that he could run his thumb over the back of Lex's head. 

"In that case, keep warming me up!" Lex ordered, almost wishing they had farther to go. It was so comfortable sitting together like this. "And then you can heat me up once we get there." 

Clark snickered but continued to brush the ball of his thumb over the indentation in the back of Lex's head, telling himself that pulling over to the side of the road in order to ravish his boyfriend was not a good idea when they had a comfortable, if chilly, loft to go back to. 

Lex's hand slowly crept up Clark's thigh as they drove, teasing him as he so often did, not stopping until he had the growing bulge cupped in his palm. "For me?" he purred, leaning closer to bite Clark's ear. 

"Because of you and for you," Clark groaned, hoping there wasn't any black ice up ahead of them because his concentration really wasn't on the road. "What... what do you plan on doing with it?" 

"Well," Lex pretended to think about it. "First I thought I'd play for a while with my hands, making it sure it's at its biggest and best. And then I thought I'd kneel down in front of you and take it down my throat and suck you so hard you thought you were going to die of the pleasure. I'd make you scream my name and beg me to let you come, and when you did, I'd drink every drop. Then while you're still shaking, I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast, until I come so deep inside you I feel like part of you." 

"Oh." Clark's voice was high-pitched, and his erection was rock-hard under Lex's hand, and he wondered if he was going to come in his pants just from listening to Lex talk dirty to him. "I - I like that." Unconsciously, he stepped down on the gas pedal, increasing their speed in his hurry to get them home. 

"Oh good. I'd hate to disappoint you." Lex's hand released his erection but only to unfasten his jeans and delve inside, cool fingers curling around the thick shaft while he nibbled down Clark's jaw from his ear. 

"Lex!" Clark gasped, squirming against the seat, groaning as his lover teased him. "God, if I wreck the truck out here, we're going to be stuck for hours!" 

"No, you'd get us home. But you really should back up to your driveway and go down it," Lex suggested, a hint of laughter in his tone. It probably wasn't helping Clark's concentration that Lex's hand was still moving on him, a nail lightly scraping his length, then a finger pushing downward inside his boxers to rub teasingly over the sensitive flesh behind his balls. 

"Huh?" Pulling to a stop, Clark looked behind them to see the house and barn a fair distance behind them. Groaning, he pulled Lex in for a kiss that filled his taste buds with the flavor of apple cider and Lex. "You're very distracting in case you haven't noticed." Checking behind them again, Clark put the truck in reverse and backed up to the driveway. He switched gears again to pull in, parking the truck in front of the barn, turning it off and collapsing against the seat, his back arched as he whimpered. 

"Hmm, can't quite manage knees in here, but I'm versatile." Lex twisted around on the seat, his head going to Clark's lap, and he took him to the root in a single gulp. 

"Jesus, Lex!" Cupping his hand over the back of the older man's head, Clark strained upwards, the feeling of Lex's throat muscles massaging the head of his cock one of pure heaven. 

Lex hummed around his treat, suckling hungrily, needing to taste him. At the same time, a finger slid beneath him, the tip pressing inside the younger man. His own cock ached, but he wanted to make Clark come this way first, wanted him sleepy and satiated when he took him. 

Giving up on trying to argue, if he had indeed been attempting that in the first place, Clark closed his eyes, his fingers tracing patterns over the soft skin of Lex's scalp and his hips rising upward to meet the bobbing motion of Lex's head. 

Feeling Clark's acquiescence, Lex somehow managed to suck harder, his tongue lashing the shaft when the head was buried deep in his throat, then gliding over the sensitive tip, delving beneath the foreskin, as he pulled back. Over and over he swallowed him, teeth scraping lightly from time to time. 

"LexsogoodrightthereyesyesgodLex!" Fisting his left hand so that he didn't grab the steering wheel and rip it off, Clark bucked up off the seat, shielding Lex's head from a blow on the steering wheel with his hand. He bit back whimpers and moans as he came, feeling the rasp of teeth over his erection even as Lex swallowed his come down. 

As the last spasm rippled through Clark, Lex swallowed it down, then sat back in the seat, fumbling with his pants to free himself. "C'mere," he panted, tugging at Clark to pull him into his lap, jeans pushed down as Lex held his cock up for Clark to sit on. 

Already moving to do as Lex said, Clark was straddling the older man's legs, shaking his head in confusion and frustration at the binding grip of his jeans when his mind cleared enough to allow at least one thought through. "Lex, there's a lot more room in the loft," he panted nuzzling at his lover's head. 

"Wanted you still shaking with your climax," Lex grumbled, but it was true. "Okay, I'll just have to make you come again while I fuck you. Come on." He grabbed hold of his pants, not wanting to trip over them, and arched slightly beneath Clark, moaning when his erection rubbed along the crease between his cheeks. "Move now or we're never going to make it out of this truck." 

Clark fumbled for the door handle, practically rolling out of the truck, yanking his pants up as he struggled to find his balance on the frozen ground. Grabbing Lex's hand, he dragged him out as well, slamming the door shut before racing into the barn and up the stairs to the loft. "Sit," he growled, pushing Lex in the direction of the couch and stripping off his own clothes as quickly as possible. 

Not even bothering with his usual sarcastic rejoinder, Lex simply yanked his pants down and sat, eyes fixed on Clark like a fox on a hen. "Come," he demanded, one hand stroking his cock as he watched him. 

Pausing only to grab the lube from under the couch, not because it was needed per se, but because he had to touch Lex, Clark squeezed some out into his palm, warming it before stroking it over Lex's erection. Biting back a groan at the feel of the hot flesh in his hand, he let go and straddled his lover, gripping the back of the couch as he sank down onto Lex's cock, loving the familiar stretch as it filled him. 

Lex groaned as Clark sank onto him, surrounding him in tight heat, and his hands rose to grip the other man's hips, clenching tightly as he rode the initial pulse of pleasure. Only when he was sure he wasn't going to come on the spot did his fingers relax slightly, now stroking Clark lazily as he urged him to move. "Ride me," he panted, dilated eyes fixed on Clark's, watching every expression. 

Head hanging down, mouth slightly open so that he could pant, Clark nodded, nudging Lex's face up so that he could ravage the older man's mouth. Once all he could taste was Lex, Clark started to move, rocking his hips and moaning at the feel of Lex's cock moving in his ass. 

"Fuck," Lex groaned, biting his lip hard to distract himself from the aching pleasure, wanting to make this last. "So fucking good, so hot, so tight..." His fingers tightened suddenly, and he wrenched Clark down as he thrust up, driving as deep as he could go before relaxing again and letting Clark resume control. 

A strangled cry burst from Clark's lips as Lex's erection rubbed over his prostate, and he felt his own cock twitch and slowly harden in response to the stimulation. Trying to keep their bodies aligned at that angle, he rocked up and down, his groans and gasps a low counterpoint to Lex's grunts. 

"Oh god, yeah, that's it, like that," Lex gasped, his fingers clutching at Clark hard enough to bruise anyone else. His head fell back against the cushions as he gave himself up to the sensations, then a stray thought occurred to him. A truly wicked grin tilted his lips, and his hands slid back over Clark's ass until he could push a finger inside him alongside his cock. 

Clark flew up off the couch, barely halting himself before Lex's shaft slipped out of him. "Oh my... God, Lex, yes," he whimpered, tilting his hips and pushing back down, feeling a new and exciting fullness. He leaned in closer to Lex, his cock rubbing against the older man's chest, his face resting against Lex's forehead. 

"The look on your face," Lex moaned, staring at him as he pushed a finger from his other hand inside as well, spreading him open for his cock as he thrust upward. His own back arched as he sat up, his mouth closing unerringly over a rigid nipple, teeth catching and tugging it as he fucked him. 

"Shit!" Wondering if it was possible go insane from pleasure, Clark threw his head back, arching his chest into Lex's mouth at the same time he writhed up and down, each move sending him nearer the edge. 

Lex released the nipple to whisper, "Next time I do this, I'll make sure to have the Prince Albert in so you can feel the metal hitting your prostate with every thrust. Remember how good that feels?" he purred, staring up at him, wanting to watch as his orgasm hit. 

Clark's response was a garbled yell that echoed through the quiet barn as he slammed back down, taking Lex's erection and fingers into him as deeply as possible. Rubbing frantically against his lover's body, he cried out, imagining what this would feel like with Lex's piercing in place, and came, sending gouts of semen over his chest and Lex's. 

Lex had been holding back his own orgasm for so long that the convulsions of Clark's climax sent him over the edge as well, yelling Clark's name as he rose off the couch in a violent thrust deep inside him, his body spasming as he came. 

After what felt like an eternity, Clark was able to move, and he lifted his head from Lex's shoulder, smiling groggily at him. "Warm enough?" 

"As a beach in Bermuda," Lex mumbled, not opening his eyes although a smile curved his lips. "You're better than central heating." 

"Gee, more things to add to my description," Clark chuckled. "It's getting pretty long." 

"That can all be summed up in a single word: Clark." Lex finally opened his eyes as he pulled Clark down to kiss him. 

Smiling, his lips still brushing Lex's, Clark blushed. "I think my best descriptor is your lover." 

"I like that one," Lex agreed, arms now loosely linked around Clark's waist. "I wish we didn't ever have to move. I like this, being together, me inside you," he added with a throaty purr. 

"Mmm," Clark sighed, rubbing his face against Lex's neck and licking at the soft skin there. "Wish we could go to sleep like this, but between the chance of Mom or Dad coming out to look for us and the fact that your legs are going to fall asleep soon, we're gonna have to move. We can go curl up in bed as soon as we get back to the house though." 

"Sounds good," Lex said, then sighed when he finally softened and slipped out of his lover. "And I guess that means that we ought to get moving." Despite his words, neither of them seemed in a hurry to move, content to remain there together for a few more moments. Now that they weren't exerting themselves any longer, Lex shivered a bit as the sweat dried on him in the chill air. 

Frowning when he felt Lex shudder, Clark sat back, bending over to reach for the box of wet wipes under the couch and cleaned them both up before backing off of Lex's lap and rearranging his lover's clothes, not worried about his own. "Time to get you inside. Your legs okay to walk, or want me to carry you?" 

"I'll walk, thanks," Lex said as he stood up, a little shaky for a moment until he stamped his feet to get the blood flow going again. "The last thing I need is for your father to see that. I can just imagine the mileage he'd get out of it. I swear that man can be as bad as Chloe sometimes." 

Once Lex was standing, Clark pulled up his pants, patiently tucking him in and fastening them around his waist. That done, he reached for his own clothes, only bothering to pull on his jeans, bundling the rest of them under his arm so as not to waste time. "Nah, he'd come up with some saying about standing on your own two feet or something." 

Lex shuddered. "Are they home yet?" If they were, he might get over his aversion to being carried and have Clark zip them inside faster than the eye could see. He wasn't up for any more conversation tonight; he just wanted to be alone with Clark. 

Glancing behind them, Clark looked through the barn walls and shook his head. "Nope, and I don't hear the truck yet, so we've got a little time." 

"Good," Lex said with relief, then explained when Clark looked at him oddly. "I like your parents, Clark, but I'm not used to having people around all the time. Sometimes I just want it to be us." 

Clark nodded, looking a bit pensive. "We could do more at your place if you want. I know it can't be convenient, you coming out here most every day..." 

Lex shrugged easily as they started toward the stairs. "No, it's fine. There are just times when I need it to be about us, two adults, not Jonathan and Martha Kent's son. They've been amazing about this, but they're parents, and they see their child. Right now, I just want to enjoy the man." 

Catching Lex's hand in his, Clark smiled. "I thought you just did. I like it when it's just us too, and I love that you put up with so much to be with me." Once they reached the ground, he leaned in and brushed a kiss on Lex's temple. "A week and a half and we'll have a week alone, just us men." 

"If there's a god, we'll be snowed in for the rest of the winter," Lex chuckled, shaking off his faintly somber mood. "Either way, you'll be getting a lot of exercise--the slopes during the day and me at night. We may even make it out of our cabin one night so I can show you off and watch them all drool." 

"More clubs?" Clark didn't know whether to be excited or worried, but he decided on the former. "And you mean I don't get you in the day too? Packing me off to the bunny slopes while you do the big runs..." 

"Clark, I've seen what you're like when you're not pretending to be clumsy or around meteor fragments. I'll be chasing you down the expert slopes by noon on the first day, trying to keep up... and maybe tripping you behind a nice big tree occasionally." 

Blushing a bit, Clark grinned and ducked his head. "Only if you promise to let me land on the bottom so that you don't get smashed into the snow." They reached the house, and he opened the door, taking his jacket from Lex and hanging it on the hook nearby then dropping his boots on the floor. 

Waiting until Lex had done the same, he followed the older man up the stairs. "You want the bathroom first?" 

"Think we could get away with sharing if all we do is _wash_ in the shower?" Lex asked a little wistfully. He loved sharing a shower with Clark, but that was something they'd never dared do here, not even innocently. 

Worried about his parents' reaction, Clark was about to say no, but something in Lex's expression stopped him. "If all we do is wash, and if we hurry," he said, dropping his shirt, socks and boxers in the clothes hamper in his room and skinning out of his jeans. "Get undressed and I'll start the water." Grabbing clean underwear and his pajamas, he headed into the bathroom, turning on the water and making sure it was warm enough for Lex, but not too hot. 

A faint smile played around Lex's lips as he stripped and reached for the robe that had taken up permanent residence in Clark's bedroom. He followed the younger man into the bathroom, sighing blissfully when the hot water pounded into him. "Oh, that's good." 

Stepping back enough to watch the beatific expression on Lex's face and the way his whole body relaxed, Clark had to remind himself that his folks were going to be home soon. Grabbing a washcloth, he squirted some of Lex's soap onto it and began washing his lover, enjoying the simple closeness this act provided as much as their earlier love-making. 

"Mmmm, you have about a hundred years to stop doing that," Lex purred, leaning into the strokes like a cat being petted. Who needed alcohol, drugs or expensive therapy? Give Lex Luthor hot water and Clark Kent, and he was a happy man. 

"Minor problem: we need to be out of here in five minutes. How about when we get to Aspen we take a night out and lounge in the tub. You _do_ have a Jacuzzi there, don't you?" 

"Of course." Lex looked like Clark had asked him if there was air to breathe. "And that is a very good plan; I'm going to hold you to it. We'll have a tray of food and drinks beside it and stay there till I'm a shriveled prune." 

Clark grinned wickedly. "And then it will be up to me to plump you up." He shifted his hands to Lex's scalp, massaging the creamy foam over his head. 

"Which you do so well but which we will _not_ discuss now in your parents' house." Lex leaned back against him, bonelessly content while Clark did whatever he pleased with him. 

"Good point. Turn around." When Lex did as he asked, Clark worked on his back, keeping an ear out for the sound of his parents' truck so they'd have time to get out and dry before they got in trouble. Knowing time was short, he finally stepped back, bumping into the wall behind him as he did so. "Gotta do me now," he said, ducking his head under the spray and grabbing for the shampoo. 

"With pleasure." Lex snatched the bottle away, pouring some into his own palm and then beginning to massage it into Clark's hair. His fingers covered every inch of Clark's scalp before urging him to lean back into the spray to rinse the suds away. 

"I wasn't asking, I uuuu..." Words dissolved into a pleasured moan as Lex's strong fingers massaged his scalp, and he knew he had a stupid grin on his face. 

"Be quiet and let me play," Lex ordered, finishing with his hair and starting on his body, shower gel-slicked hands moving over the muscled torso, smoothing along his body as they washed him. 

"Yes, Lex, whatever you want, Lex," Clark mumbled, closing his eyes and turning obediently when he was nudged in one direction or the other. 

A low rumble in the distance, though, and Clark stood straight up, almost knocking the showerhead off the wall. "Shit! They're about a mile away; we need to get dried off and out of here!" 

Grumbling faintly, Lex rinsed the last of the soap off of Clark and switched the water off. "Calm down, Clark. We haven't done anything wrong, haven't broken the house rules. And we'll be tucked into bed like good little boys by the time they get here." He stepped out and began to towel off vigorously. 

Pulling his own towel off the hook, Clark took a deep breath. "Sorry, you're right. I just don't want to get them PO'ed about anything, and honestly, if you'd have kept that up much longer, we might have been breaking the rules!" 

He scrubbed the towel over his sopping hair, leaving it only damp, then dried his body as well. 

"Which is why I wouldn't have," Lex admitted. "I made a promise to your mother, and I'm not going to break it, no matter how much I'd like to sometimes." He shrugged into his robe and waited for Clark to do the same before opening the door so they could head back to the bedroom. 

Once they were curled up in bed together, snuggled underneath the weight of the down comforter, Clark kissed Lex's neck. "You talk about how you might have turned out except for me, then I hear you say something like you just did, and I think there's no way on earth you could have done anything but good with your life." 

Lex smiled a little sadly. "As long as you keep believing that, maybe I can too." He knew that he would have become a very different person without Clark in his life or if Jonathan and Martha had prevented them from staying together, but that was in the past now. "I traded Lionel Luthor for three Kents; I definitely got the best of that deal." 

Clark sighed and sifted onto his back, curling Lex in against his chest. "Three of a kind is always a good hand," he murmured, closing his eyes as he heard the truck pull up outside and his parents' voices as they got out. 

"Go to sleep, Clark, you're not making any sense." Fond amusement rang in Lex's voice as he lay listening to Clark breathe for a little while before falling asleep himself. 

* * *

Sitting of the floor in the Kents' living room, practically under the tree, with a glass of honest to god eggnog at hand and Clark half across his lap, Lex wondered for a moment if this was all some weird dream. Maybe the past year was a hallucination and he was still in the river after going off the bridge? But then he looked down as Clark chortled gleefully at the new Playstation games in the box he'd just opened, and he knew this was as real as it got. 

Now he just had to hope that he'd guessed right about the gift for Jonathan and Martha. He held his breath as Martha opened the box, finding another, and another nested inside, finally getting to the envelope that contained tickets for two to Hawaii. He'd heard her mention how much she'd like to go there, so he'd arranged the trip.... Now to find out if he'd overstepped himself. 

Staring at the tickets and hotel information in her hands with wide eyes, Martha looked at her husband, then at Lex. "Lex, oh my. I don't know what to say." 

"Say 'yes', Mom!" Clark laughed, tilting his head back to grin at his lover and reaching for the rectangular box that held his last present--one that he thought Lex would like a bit more than the Krillin and Goku dolls he'd given him earlier. 

One look at the hopeful expression on Lex's face made up Martha's mind for her, and she beamed at him. "I hope you two don't mind watching the farm while we're gone." 

"I'll even promise not to touch anything," Lex vowed, grinning with relief when Jonathan added his thanks as well. "Even I can't destroy an entire farm in a single week." 

"And I won't throw any parties," Clark promised. 

"That's a very good idea, Clark," Martha laughed before looking down at the tickets again, unable to believe they were real. 

"No fireworks either," Lex added, relaxing against Clark. "The tickets are open whenever you want to use them. Just decide when you want to go, and you're off." 

"We will be discussing this later," Martha promised Jonathan before smiling over at her son's boyfriend, the man who had somehow become a part of their family as well. "Thank you, Lex. For this and for showing us why Clark loves you the way he does." 

Flushing and looking uncomfortable, Lex mumbled something and shoved Clark toward the tree. "You're slacking off, elf. There are still gifts under there." 

Giving the older man a quick hug, Clark pressed the box he was holding into his hands. "Yeah, and this one's yours." 

Looking rather startled, Lex took it hesitantly. "But..." He'd already had the gag gift from Clark and a hand-knitted sweater from Martha and Jonathan. Looking a bit like a kid who'd just seen Santa, he eagerly tore the paper off, then pulled the box open. "Huh?" He pulled out a stuffed animal, a dog, not noticing the envelope beneath it yet. 

"Keep going." Clark was sitting, his arms wrapped around his knees, grinning as he watched Lex look through the tissue paper and hoping he hadn't misread his lover's interest in the puppy the other week. 

Spotting the envelope, Lex pulled it out of the box and opened it, then stopped and stared for a long moment before turning to look at Clark, an incredibly open, hopeful expression on his face. "Is this...?" 

"A puppy. For you... if you want it. The Seavers' bitch had a litter a couple of weeks ago. She's not purebred or anything, but both her parents are really nice dogs, and..." Clark broke off watching Lex carefully. 

Lex stared down at the pictures in his hand, seeing the details of the fluffy black and white pup, noticing the black spot on her face that gave her a cute, comical, almost quizzical expression. "I always wanted a dog," he said softly, mostly to himself. 

Watching the boys, Jonathan felt his heart seize at the wistful comment and once more cursed Lionel for what he'd done to his own son in his quest to make him strong. 

Uncurling and scooting over to take Lex in his arms, Clark gently kissed the side of his face. "So, does that mean you like her?" 

"She's wonderful, Clark, thank you." Lex could hardly tear his eyes away from the pictures of the dog, _his_ dog, but he turned to kiss Clark gratefully. "What's her name?" 

"You tell me." Hugging Lex tightly, Clark shot a look at his parents in time to see his mother wipe a tear from her cheek. "Or we can wait until you meet her. The pups can't leave their mom for another week or so, but you can visit all you want so she knows you." 

"I'll wait," Lex decided, finally putting the pictures down and wrapping his arms around Clark. "It has to fit her." He was already planning how they could squeeze in a visit the next day and possibly on Friday as well before they left on their trip, eager to meet her. 

"Exactly. And now that you opened that one, you can open this one." Reaching back, Clark handed Lex a largish box that was surprisingly heavy. 

Digging through the dog care items, Lex beamed when he looked up. "Seems like all we still need to get is some toys and food... and find a good vet for her." He frowned worriedly, wondering if maybe he shouldn't bring someone in from Metropolis for her. 

"Doctor Ames is the one most everyone around here uses," Martha commented, taking a sip of her coffee before laying her head back on Jonathan's shoulder. 

"And he's going to give her her shots before she goes home with you," Clark added. "Unless you want to get someone else in." 

"Is he good? He won't hurt her, will he?" A tiny part of Lex's mind was listening to this in disbelief and laughing itself sick over the whole thing, but the rest of him was intent on _his_ dog. 

"No, he's good with animals," Jonathan promised. 

"And we can be there when he's giving her the shots if you want. Plus eventually you're going to have to get her fixed..." 

"Um. We'll deal with that later." While Lex had to admit that he really wasn't prepared to deal with a houseful of perpetually reproducing puppies, he wasn't ready to think about the alternative yet either. 

"Okay." Clark grinned again and attacked Lex with the stuffed dog, toppling them both flat on the floor. "Woof, woof!" 

Startled for a moment, Lex burst out laughing and grabbed a cushion to hit him, pummeling him as he tried--admittedly not very hard--to get free. 

"Don't knock the tree over, boys," Jonathan advised, knowing that Martha would make sure they regretted it if they did. 

"I think I'm going to go make breakfast. Keep it down to a dull roar in here, all right?" 

"Okay, Mom," Clark laughed, bouncing the dog on Lex's belly, then snuggling it up under his chin. "Are we having the usual?" 

Lex squirmed, the plush fur tickling him. "What's the usual?" he wanted to know, resorting to fingers on Clark's ribs to free himself. 

"Argh!" Squirming back to avoid being tickled, Clark's foot hit the base of the tree and sent it toppling toward them, the only thing saving it from certain doom being the fact that he blurred into motion and caught it, setting it straight again and avoiding his father's look. 

"The usual is waffles and bacon and eggs and hash browns." Clark's expression grew dreamy at the thought of it. 

Eyeing the tree warily, Lex backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near if it did go over. Then he noticed Clark's expression and started to laugh. "Clark, if you were ever going to leave me, it would be for food. I think I should be jealous!" 

Rolling over onto his stomach and pawing through the new games Lex had gotten him, Clark shrugged. "Maybe if you have a twin who can cook as good as Mom." 

"Apparently I'd better make sure never to lose my cook or I'll lose my lo-boyfriend as well," Lex sighed, shaking his head forlornly. "You really need to stop thinking with your stomach, Clark." 

"Why?" 

Giving up, Lex laughed and got to his feet. "I'm going to see if Martha needs any help, bottomless pit. Try not to eat the furniture while I'm gone." 

"Woof!" Snickering, Clark tossed the stuffed dog at Lex before going back to looking at the games and the things for the truck his parents had given him. 

* * *

"Lex, I - I've never been on a plane before." Clark looked out the window of the private lounge at the sleek jet being fueled on the tarmac. "And I'm afraid of heights." 

"Clark, you can fly on your own! Or at least float," Lex amended. "Don't you think it's kind of silly to be afraid of heights? It's not like you could get hurt even if you did fall off a building. At least my own terror is based on a purely reasonable knowledge that I could get killed," he teased. 

"Thanks so much for that cheery reassurance," Clark sighed. "I know it's silly, but I am--or I was anyway. Lately when I've been up high, I've been trying to save someone, so I haven't noticed it." 

"Think of it this way, it's the only way to become a member of the mile high club." 

Fighting the flush that stained his cheeks, Clark slowly turned from the window, shaking his head. "You do have a very persuasive argument, Mr. Luthor." 

"I thought you might see it my way." Lex leaned back in his seat, sipping his champagne, and enjoyed the view. Looking at Clark was always one of his favorite pastimes, but wearing the new clothes Lex had bought him for the trip, he looked ever more edible than usual. 

"What?" Clark asked, frowning slightly at the way Lex was looking at him. "Did I spill something on myself this morning, or did Sheri get me dirty?" They'd managed a stop at the Seavers' place on the way to Metropolis and the airport so Lex could have a goodbye with his puppy, and Clark was still grinning when they got to the airport because of how his lover had looked cooing to the little dog. 

"Just the opposite," Lex said, now leering. "You look edible. And I'm looking forward to snacking." 

Knowing he was blushing but unable to do anything about it, Clark rubbed at the back of his neck and grinned. "Snack all you want." 

A uniformed steward opened the door to the tarmac and stepped inside. "Mr. Luthor, the plane's ready whenever you'd like to board." 

Torn between excitement and feeling ill, Clark grabbed his jacket, waiting for Lex to finish his drink and stand. "So we're going to go rent stuff when we get there?" he asked, unable to put the reason for their trip totally aside from his mind. 

"We're going to go buy you what you need," Lex corrected. "My ski equipment is already there, and someone will have gotten it out for me. This way you can just leave it all there so it'll be waiting next time we go. It saves a lot of time." Lex strolled out to the plane, holding Clark's hand to try to reassure him. He looked around with approval, inspecting the plane. It was the first time he'd used it since purchasing it after launching Lexcorp. "Not bad," he said, sinking into the leather seat. 

"Not bad?" Clark's jaw was hanging down to his chest. The inside of the jet looked like something from a posh hotel, not an airplane. He sank into the captain's chair next to Lex, shaking his head. "Not bad he says. I suppose arguing with you about buying me ski stuff is out of the question?" 

"Well, if you feel an urge to hone your debate skills, feel free, but it won't change my mind." Lex smiled sweetly. He wanted another drink, but he was going to have to wait till they'd taken off, so he concentrated on Clark, something he enjoyed doing anyway. "I'm sure we could find better uses for our mouths though." 

"You mean there's food on this flight?" Clark asked innocently. 

"There are times that I really wonder about you." Suddenly realizing that Clark could hold him far more securely than any seatbelt, Lex got up and moved into Clark's lap. "Much better," he sighed. "I think I like this better than scotch... which is how I usually get through air flights." 

"You don't like flying?" Clark frowned, not having realized this fact before. "But, you travel so much..." 

"Did you think I was kidding earlier when I said that I was afraid of heights? I was very serious, and flying definitely involves heights. I hate it." 

"Wow." Tightening his arms around his lover's body, Clark held him close. "I just never thought about you being scared of anything, Lex." 

"I don't like being out of control, and flying I have to trust my life to someone else, to the pilot's reflexes and knowledge, to air traffic controllers... and I just plain hate heights!" he admitted. He hated the feeling of vertigo he got when he looked down, hated the reminder of weakness he'd long left behind. 

Stroking a hand gently over Lex's back, Clark nodded, looking up when he felt the plane move. "I guess I'll just have to distract you once we take off, then won't I?" 

"However will you manage that?" Lex purred, reclining against Clark's chest, head pillowed on his shoulder, the heat of his body soaking into Lex as he slowly relaxed, the tension of anticipating the flight being leached away by their closeness. 

"I'm smart, I'll think of something." Settling back into the seat, Clark rested his cheek against Lex's temple, murmuring quiet nonsense as the plane taxied out onto the runway, soothing himself as much as his lover. 

"Mr. Luthor, I'm going to have to ask you to put on a seatbelt," the flight attendant said apologetically. 

"Think you can get it around both of us?" Lex asked Clark, knowing that he was safer than any seatbelt could ever be but not about to try to explain that. 

"I can try." Squirming and reaching under his leg, Clark found the seatbelt and pulled it out to its maximum length, which proved to be long enough to wrap around both him and Lex. Apparently, this satisfied the woman, because she turned, spoke into the intercom to the cockpit, then took her own seat by the doors. 

"Another first for me with you," Clark smiled, kissing Lex's ear. 

"Lucky for her or she was going to find herself summarily fired. Private plane, my money, seatbelts optional," Lex said concisely. He was thinking about getting a new one, preferably with a nice big bed in a stateroom, and making this one into the Lexcorp corporate jet. As his company expanded and he hired more executives, it would be convenient. As it was, several of the scientists in the research division could use a plane at their disposal; they often had to fly to other countries to meet with colleagues. 

"Lex, she was just doing her job." Clark stared at the older man seriously. 

"Part of which includes doing as she's told by her employer. Me." Lex stared back, refusing to back down. While he privately admitted that firing her probably would have been an overreaction, he was not going to let Clark influence his business decisions. He allowed Clark's conscience to temper his own instincts, but that was as far as it could go. 

"You can be so stubborn! You're just like my dad!" Clark looked out of the window and was amazed to find that they were in the air and a good distance off the ground. 

"I have to be stubborn around you, or you'd walk all over me." Lex was teasing, but the words were true. Clark had a stubborn streak a mile wide, and he liked to get his own way. Sooner or later the two of them were going to crash head on, and he had a feeling it would be explosive. Hopefully the making up would be equally so. A small, anticipatory smile curled his lips. 

Opening his mouth to argue with Lex about that, Clark thought better of it, and shut it again. They had a week alone together; he wasn't going to ruin it by getting into a fight before they'd even left Kansas! 

"What are you smiling about?" 

"Make up sex," Lex replied, raising his head to nibble on Clark's throat, enjoying the faintly salty flavor of him. 

"But that would mean we'd have to fight first, and I don't want to do that." Shivering at the feel of Lex's teeth ghosting over his throat, Clark leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes, sliding a hand up Lex's back to rub at his neck. 

Not wanting to fight about fighting, Lex let it slide, knowing that experience would prove his point for him eventually. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the start of their vacation, pressing close as he unbuttoned Clark's shirt so he could lay a trail of bites down lower. 

Opening his eyes a slit and groaning as he unhooked the seatbelt from around them, Clark caught sight of the flight attendant's legs near the galley at the front of the plane, and he yelped. "Lex, she's right _there_!" 

"And she'll stay right there unless we call her. Think mile high club, Clark," Lex rasped, now licking Clark's throat. 

"Isn't - isn't there a bathroom or something?" Clark pleaded, squirming against the smooth leather beneath him. 

"Well, if you insist." Lex stood up, pulling Clark with him, and drew him toward the restroom, not making any attempt to hide what they were doing. 

Certain he was going to die of embarrassment, Clark followed willingly, waiting until the door was shut behind them to crowd up against Lex in the confined space, kissing him. 

"You're cute when you're blushing," Lex teased between hungry kisses, hand moving between them to unfasten their pants, eager fingers curling around the erection he found. "Fuck or be fucked?" 

Growling because of the reminder about his reaction to things like this, Clark bodily lifted Lex and set him on the countertop by the sink. "Fuck." Catching Lex's mouth again, he kissed him hungrily, his fingers already working at the buttons to his shirt. 

"Okay," Lex said happily, arms and legs wrapping around Clark, and he was very grateful that the restroom was much bigger than the standard ones on commercial airlines. This was a lot more comfortable. "Now!" he added demandingly, arching upward to rub their erections together. 

"Clothes!" Clark laughed, quickly undoing the rest of Lex's buttons, then working on his own, trying not to tear anything due to the fact that the feel of Lex rubbing against him was driving him insane. 

"Details," Lex grumbled, leaving it up to Clark while he amused himself scraping his nails over each exposed inch of his lover's body, leaning forward to bite at him. 

"Pain in the ass." Muttering, Clark lifted Lex off the counter and tugged his pants off, folding them on top of the closed toilet seat so that they wouldn't be too wrinkled when they were done. His own, he shoved down his hips before crowding in between Lex's thighs and biting at his ear. "Lube?" he asked, knowing his lover would have stashed some somewhere. 

Lex fumbled behind him at the small cabinet that normally housed extra towels, pulling it open. He blindly pawed through the contents, causing a mini-avalanche of towels, rolls of toilet paper, and small tubes of lubricant. Managing to grab one, he shoved it at Clark as he tightened his legs around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Always prepared. And you call me a boy scout." Grinning, Clark opened the tube and squeezed some of the gel out onto his fingers, rubbing them over the tightly clenched opening between Lex's legs before pressing one inside, adding a second the instant he felt Lex relax around him. 

"Naww, that's Duncan MacLeod... although you are both dark and muscular. Hmm, wanna show me your sword?" Lex bit back a whimper as Clark stretched him, involuntarily rising up to take his fingers deeper. 

Making a face at the comparison, Clark crooked his fingers, searching for and then finding Lex's prostate. "And who does that make you?" he asked. "Methos?" To keep Lex from answering, Clark positioned his erection at the now loose opening and pressed inward, swallowing the older man's happy groan in a kiss. 

Lex returned the kiss hungrily, not even caring about the sharp edge of the counter digging into his ass. Feeling Clark inside him would make up for far more than that, and he simply gave himself up to it, riding every thrust into his body and demanding more. 

"Mmm, Lex, so good," Clark breathed, lifting his lover a bit higher and pulling him closer so that Lex's erection was caught between their stomachs. With this as incentive, he could really get to like flying. 

Whining, Lex lunged upward, arms going around Clark's neck to hold him close while his mouth closed over his lover's, tongue pressing inside to taste him. Every thrust rubbed against his cock, pressed as it was between their bodies, and Lex knew he wasn't going to last long. 

Groaning into Lex's mouth, Clark twisted his hips, needing to get deeper into his lover. His fingers dug into Lex's ass, and he hoped he wasn't bruising the other man, but God it felt good! 

Lex screamed, the sound fortunately muffled by the kiss, as Clark somehow managed to drive a little farther inside him. It was suddenly too much for him, and he shook in his lover's grip as his seed spurted between them, his ass clenching down around Clark in ecstatic spasms. 

Clark froze when he felt Lex's muscles tighten around him, then gave a low cry, managing only a few more thrusts before he came, slumping back against the wall behind him the second his orgasm ended, Lex still caught in his arms. "Okay, I think I like flying," he said dreamily. 

"It's become my new favorite means of travel," Lex agreed, sliding a hand between them, then raising it to his mouth to lick it clean. 

Clark chuckled and slowly moved his hands up to Lex's waist, supporting him until he had his feet on the floor and his balance back. "We just won't look out the windows." 

"Who needs windows?" Lex wondered indifferently. "I'd much rather look at you." He reached for a towel, intending to clean them up, then changed his mind and sank to his knees to lick Clark clean. 

"Don't you mean lick up me?" Clark gasped, resting his head against the wall and squirming as Lex's tongue moved over his groin. 

"Well, I got you dirty; it's only fair that I clean up my mess." He lapped delicately at the semen dotting Clark's belly, then licked up the center of his chest as he rose to his feet to kiss him. 

"Mmm, good point." Clark felt ready to collapse to the floor and just stay there until they landed, but he managed to stay on his feet. "So, how long is this flight anyway?" 

"Not long enough," Lex grumbled. "We should get back to our seats soon. We'll have enough time for a snack and something to drink, but that's about it. We can have dinner in Aspen. Lots of good restaurants there." 

"Do we need to rent a car?" As Clark asked the question, he was reaching for his clothes, trying to shake out the wrinkles because he hadn't been as careful with them as with Lex's. 

"No, one of mine will be waiting for us at the airport." Lex swiped at himself with a towel, cleaning up haphazardly before getting dressed again, then watching Clark. "You know, watching you get dressed is almost as good as getting you _un_ dressed," he observed. 

Clark snorted out a laugh. "Just not as much fun afterward." Trying not to elbow Lex or smack into the walls, Clark pulled on his clothes, checking to make sure his shirt was buttoned correctly before grasping the door handle and pulling it open. 

Lex sauntered back to their seats and, once seated, summoned the attendant to order another glass of champagne and a sandwich. "What would you like, Clark?" He caught the younger man's hand in his, indifferent to the slightly widened eyes of the young woman. He really didn't give a damn what anyone thought about their relationship, so if she had a problem with two men together, that was her issue not his. 

"Coke, please," Clark said, glancing at the flight attendant and frowning slightly when she continued to watch them. "And something to eat?" 

"We'll both have club sandwiches," Lex put in. "Now," he added sharply, making her start and practically scurry to the small galley. "Sorry about that. I never thought about people outside of Smallville not knowing about us. Apparently I need to write a memo," Lex sighed. 

Clark pressed his lips together, trying not to snicker at that, but gave up and laughed aloud. "'Dear Employees of Lexcorp, I am involved in a loving homosexual relationship with a Smallville teenager. Please do not be alarmed or disgusted or you will be fired'?" 

"Concise and to the point, very good," Lex applauded, laughing as well. "It would be worth sending a copy to Lionel just for his reaction. And can you imagine the headlines in the Metropolis papers?" 

"Ex-head of LuthorCorp found dead of a heart attack in his offices?" 

"Don't tempt me," Lex grumbled, wishing it could be so easy to rid themselves of Lionel's pervasive influence. "I'm really not looking forward to the first time we have to deal with him in a social situation. It'll make a wonderful photo op: he and Victoria, you and I, all baring our teeth at one another." 

Clark grimaced. "Just so long as she doesn't try to touch you." 

"Heaven forbid. But I'll make sure my tetanus shots are up to date, just in case." 

The flight attendant brought their food and drinks, and Clark was silent a moment as he took a bite of the sandwich. "Do you really think that we'll run into them somewhere any time soon?" 

"Not without warning. It's inevitable that we'll meet once we start going to the various functions in Metropolis though. The upper echelons of business are a very small world, and you meet the same people over and over. And Lionel is still a major stockholder in LuthorCorp." 

"Gee, those 'functions' sound like a lot of fun. Why do I picture fancy food and boring music pitched low enough for people to make million dollar deals without having to shout?" 

"Because that's what they are. In addition to being an opportunity to show off one's latest acquisitions. And you're going to have to be prepared, Clark; that's exactly what most of them are going to think you are." 

Clark shrugged; was it really any different than what a lot of people in Smallville thought about their relationship? "Who cares what they think?" 

"I just don't want you to be hurt by the comments. You and I know that's not how it is with us, but hardly anyone's going to believe it, at least not at first." Once Lex had destroyed a few people for insulting Clark, they might start to get the idea though. 

"Then we'll just have to make them believe it." Shrugging again, Clark tucked into his sandwich, risking a glance out the window and becoming entranced by the sun-drenched clouds beneath them. 

"They'll probably figure it out after ten or twenty years." Lex took a bite of his own sandwich, then another, surprised by how hungry he was after the huge brunch Martha had insisted on serving them earlier. 

"Eh, who cares?" Clark reached for his soda, his face still glued to the window. "God, Lex! You can see the mountains through the clouds down there!" 

Lex glanced over cautiously, glad that he hadn't yet eaten any more when his stomach lurched. "Uh, yeah, very pretty." 

"This is so cool!" Forgetting that he'd always been afraid of heights, Clark remained at the window until the plane began to descend, giving Lex a running commentary about the shapes and shadows below, not noticing his lover's strained responses until he turned and caught sight of Lex's greenish pallor. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? Do you need to get to the bathroom?" 

"No, I'm fine." Lex turned slightly so that he was no longer facing the window, sandwich lying forgotten as he gripped the armrests and took long, deep breaths. 

"Don't lie to me, Lex." Standing, Clark moved over in front of the older man, offering him a hand and dropping into his seat, pulling Lex back into his lap and holding him close. "Sorry, I shouldn't have kept talking about that." 

Lex shrugged a bit, already relaxing now that he was leaning against Clark and no longer looking out the window. "I want you to enjoy this trip, Clark. Don't worry about it. As you pointed out earlier, I do this all the time, and it hasn't killed me yet." 

"Yeah, but I don't need to make you uncomfortable, either." Clark kissed the side of Lex's head and rubbed one hand over his stomach. "Who cares about the mountains? I have you." 

"I like your priorities," Lex murmured, relaxed enough to reach for his sandwich again. 

"Considering that you're my number one priority, I _love_ my priorities," Clark chuckled, catching Lex's hand and bringing it to his mouth to take a bite of his sandwich. 

"Good man," Lex said with approval. "Although if you keep stealing my food, I'm going to take you in for obedience training!" He grabbed a quarter of Clark's sandwich in retaliation. 

"Save it for Sheri," Clark chuckled, deciding to have his dessert early and nibbling on Lex's neck. "Though why do I think I'm going to have to be the hard-ass when it comes to dealing with Miss Sheherezade?" 

"I have no idea what you mean," Lex replied loftily, conveniently forgetting how he'd ended up on the ground cuddling the little dog when she'd whimpered at him. 

"Uh huh." Clark bit Lex again, this time somewhat harder. "Just who brought over cashmere blankets because he thought she'd get cold out in the Seavers' barn?" 

"It's winter and she's so little," Lex retorted defensively. "Would you like me to leave you all alone out in a barn with nothing to keep you warm?" 

"Lex, she has her mother and five brothers and sisters out there with her; I don't think she's freezing!" 

The flight attendant, about to come over to ask if they needed anything else, fled back to the galley to muffle her laughter at the sight of the full-blown pout on Lex Luthor's face. 

"I just want her to be comfortable," Lex mumbled, taking an almost vicious bite out of his sandwich. 

Clark hid his face in the back of Lex's neck, trying not to break into hysterics. "And the first time she tries to get 'comfortable' in the middle of your pillow, what are you going to do?" 

"Move her to the foot of the bed... or to her own bed if we need the space," Lex replied calmly. This was his first pet _and_ a gift from Clark, and he was going to make sure that she had the best of everything. 

God, Lex had it bad... and Clark loved it. "What about the first time she christens a pair of your five hundred dollar shoes?" 

That actually made Lex pause for a moment and frown. "Take her for that obedience training and get new shoes. And fire the person who left my closet open." 

"But what if it was me?" Seeing Lex's expression, Clark gave in and broke into hysterics. 

Lex smacked him, then ignored him as he finished his sandwich. Leaning back with a contented sigh, he simply enjoyed a moment of pure relaxation, the first time he'd ever felt that way on a plane. 

Feeling the change in the air pressure as the jet descended, Clark reached for the seatbelt, strapping it around Lex and himself before the flight attendant could come and ask that he do it. "This is going to be so cool," he whispered excitedly, catching sight of the city of Aspen below them. 

"A whole week of skiing and debauchery. Sounds good to me too," Lex agreed, nodding pleasantly as the attendant took their dishes away before belting herself in as well. "I'm not going to want to go back when the week's up." 

"Two things keep me from agreeing with that: school and my parents. I really don't want child welfare or my father coming out here after us." 

"God no!" Lex shuddered at the very idea. "And your mom would be even scarier. I guess I'll have to content myself with one week now and whatever we can manage in future. But I'm telling you right now, don't make plans for the summer after you graduate." 

Clark chuckled. "Should I apply for a passport before then too, or are we just holing up somewhere for two months? And, umm, Lex, I hate to remind you, but you do have two companies to run; wouldn't being out of touch for that long be a problem?" 

"Passport definitely required. And Clark, there's this wonderful invention called the telephone, and a similar one called a cell phone. It lets you keep in touch with people. You might want to check it out sometime." 

"Fuck you, Lex. I happen to know that two tin cans with a string between them is the best technology can offer. Don't go making up things to confuse me." 

Lex started laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. "God, I never know what you're going to say next. But seriously, I can do what I need to without interfering with our vacation. We'll have a great time touring Europe." 

Clark grinned crookedly and snuggled Lex closer to him. "I guess I'll have to work harder in French class then so I can understand what people are saying." 

"As long as you understand me, I'll be happy. And unless you're planning to learn half a dozen languages between now and then, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Everyone understands money." 

"Tell me," Clark laughed, feeling the plane bounce as the wheels hit the runway, "are we going to see anything on that trip except for hotel rooms?" 

"Oh, I'm sure we'll surface occasionally. Not even we can fuck for two solid months!" Lex laughed. 

"Hrmmm, you're probably right, but you never know..." Snickering, Clark looked out the window again as the jet taxied toward the private plane terminal. "Look at all the snow. God, this is going to be a blast! How long will it take to get the stuff? Can we ski tomorrow?" 

"Of course. We should be able to get what we need tonight, then we'll be able to hit the slopes after breakfast tomorrow. I'll bet by lunch you're ready to try the more difficult runs." 

The jet pulled to a stop, and Clark heard the low rumble as the ground crew rolled a set of stairs up to the doorway. "We can hope," he grinned, reluctantly letting Lex go and undoing the seatbelt so they could stand up. "Do we need to get the luggage?" 

"You're joking, right?" Lex didn't think he'd ever carried his own luggage in his entire life. "Do you want to go up the lodge first or head into town and buy what we need and have dinner?" 

Sighing, knowing this was just one more aspect of Lex's world he'd have to accustom himself to, Clark shrugged. "If we want to get anything done tonight, we should probably go into town first. Once we get back, I really want to curl up with you in front of the fireplace. I'll even build the fire for you." He grinned at the last. 

"Just don't light anything else on fire," Lex said with a faint chuckle. "But you're probably right. We'll go do our shopping, then get dinner, then go home and relax together... or better still, not relax." 

"Or not relax, then relax," Clark concluded. The flight attendant opened the door, and a rush of cold air dropped the temperature in the cabin almost instantly. Reaching into the closet, Clark grabbed Lex's overcoat, holding it out so that he could slide into it and stay warm. 

"You're going to mother me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Lex asked, not sounding overly upset by the prospect. Once on the tarmac and moving toward the terminal, he slid an arm around Clark's waist, noticing but shrugging off the looks they got from some people. 

"Probably," Clark shrugged. "Someone has to and I don't see you complaining about when Mom or I do it." They reached the terminal and made it inside, Clark following where Lex led. "So, how many stores do we have to go to before we get food tonight?" 

"Just one, I'd imagine. We just need to get you the ski gear, which won't exactly be hard to find in this town. Don't worry, I'm aware of the need to keep you fed." 

"My hero. I think I'll avoid asking just what we need to get though. Maybe I should close my eyes and let you just pile it on me." 

"Just make sure you open them again before we actually start skiing. It wouldn't be fair to the trees to let you slam into them." 

Clark stuck his tongue out. "Brat." They walked out the building's main entrance to find a black Mercedes SUV waiting for them, already warming up and loaded with their luggage. "How did they do that so fast?" 

"Private plane, Clark. It's not like they have to unload a whole pile of luggage and send it through whatever they do in the bowels of the airport. Open plane, put luggage in secure cart, bring to car. Simple enough." Quick service like that was a fact of Lex's world and one he enjoyed. He couldn't imagine having to wait half an hour for his luggage or find out that it had been sent to some other destination. 

"For you maybe." Still shaking his head, Clark climbed in the passenger side of the SUV, settling back and doing up his seatbelt, waiting until Lex had pulled out onto the access road before taking his hand. 

"This week is going to be amazing, thank you." 

"You really don't have to thank me, love. I'm definitely getting the best of this deal: a whole week alone with you, no curfews or homework or phone calls or interruptions of any kind. I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." 

"I know... how about I tell you that I love you instead?" Clark offered, bringing Lex's hand up to his lips and kissing it. 

"You can do that whenever you want." Lex pulled up at the curb on a street lined with trendy boutiques, most of them related to skiing in some way. "Okay, here we go. I usually get my stuff there," he nodded toward a store a few doors down. 

Eyeing the obviously well-to-do people wandering the sidewalk, all dressed like something out of a ski magazine, Clark swallowed. "You just point me at what you think I need, okay?" He opened the door and swung out of the car. 

"Clark, don't let them intimidate you. The only thing they have that you don't is money. That doesn't make up for everything that they lack." Lex came around the car and pinned Clark against it while he kissed him. Hard. 

Blinking and licking his lips, Clark grinned, not caring that several of the shoppers had stopped to watch them. "Main thing they don't have is you," he murmured, hugging Lex close, then looking at the store. "Let's go outfit me." 

"Mmm, fun. And it's going to be hard, but I'll do my best to inspect the fit of each item," Lex said with a put-upon sigh, though his eyes were sparkling with laughter. 

"Pervert!" Bumping his hip against Lex's, Clark snickered and opened the door for the both of them, relieved that the salespeople seemed more friendly then the ones at that shop in Metropolis had been. "So, what first?" 

"Hey, Lex, good to see you again." One of the salesmen headed their way, taking note of how close the two of them were standing to each other and starting to smile. 

"Tony! How's it going? I see pre-med hasn't killed you yet." Lex greeted the young man with a friendly smile, recognizing someone he'd gotten to know a couple of years ago during the winter break. 

"Nope, I'm almost done. This is my last year, then med school. I'll be a doctor yet." 

"I never doubted it. Clark, this is Tony, Tony, Clark. Tony, Clark needs to be outfitted. You name it, he needs it. Help us out." 

"Glad to meet you." Clark held his hand out to the tall, tanned blond, smiling when Tony shook it without hesitation. "I've never done this before, so be gentle," he laughed, looking around at the displays of clothing, skis, boots and other gear that was necessary for the sport. 

"You sound like my girlfriend the first time I brought her. She's a real California girl, so it was a bit of a shock to her. But you'll love it. And Lex knows the best runs." 

"I'm used to the cold, but mountains? I'm from Kansas," Clark laughed. "None out there." He glanced over at Lex while he was talking and winked. "I agree about Lex knowing the best things though. So, what first?" 

"Let's get the important stuff first, the boots and skis, then we can worry about the clothes. And let me guess, you want something that won't clash with black and purple?" Tony was trying hard not to laugh, but the way Lex was glaring at one of the snow bunnies who'd been eyeing Clark was too funny. 

"Maybe pink and gray?" Clark had been expecting a reaction from Lex when he suggested that, and when none was forthcoming, he waved his hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Earth to Lex... Any fashion tips before I look for blue and red?" 

"Green," Lex replied emphatically, tearing his eyes away from the rapidly retreating back of the vapid blonde who'd been looking at Clark. "Preferably something with a big 'Lex's' on the back," he added in a growl. 

"I think I can find something to make you both happy, but as for the embroidery, that we don't do here." Tony led Clark over to the ski display and launched into a detailed, but simple to understand, description of the different types and what they were best for. 

After picking a make with much input from Tony and Lex and measuring Clark's height to get the correct length, they moved on to boots and bindings. "God, this is more complicated then I thought!" 

"The best things always are... and they're worth it." Lex glanced quickly at Clark before returning his attention to Tony as they debated the best ones for Clark. "Here, try these, love. See how they feel," Lex suggested, handing over one of the pair that they thought would suit him. 

"I'm really feeling like that girl in 'My Fair Lady' about now," Clark chuckled, pulling on the stiff boots and standing up, waiting until Tony had fastened them on before trying to walk in them. "How do people keep from breaking their necks in these?" 

"They usually attach skis and glide over the snow," Lex replied dryly, fighting back a grin. 

Clark looked at Tony and rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a comedian. These feel pretty good, I guess." 

A little startled, Tony stared at Lex for an instant before nodding and standing up. He and Lex had become friendly, but he'd never seen him this open before or so at ease with casual touching. "Do you two go to college together?" he asked curiously as he went to get a pair of skis that he thought might be right for Clark. 

Lex looked surprised, then realized that the last time he'd seen Tony, he had still been in college. And not being a business major or from Kansas, there was no reason why the other man should have any idea who he was. 

"No, we live in the same town." 

"Metropolis, right?" Tony asked, bringing over a pair of skis for Clark and Lex to inspect. 

"Smallville actually. I moved out there about a year ago when my father and I came to a parting of the ways." 

"And then he tried to run me over," Clark commented. "It was quite the way to meet." He looked from the boots to the skis. "Well, they look good together anyway." 

Lex nodded. "Yes, they'll do nicely. You can get the bindings put on while we get clothes." He stood up from the chair, waiting till Clark had removed the ski boots and put his own back on. "So, what do you have in green?" 

Tony laughed. "Let me just get these taken care of, and I'll lead you to the clothes... and you two can argue about colors." 

Once Tony had left them in the apparel section of the store, Clark turned to Lex, pulling him behind a rack of snowsuits and kissing him. "You are so cute when you're jealous," he murmured. 

Lex managed to look abashed and defiant at the same time. "Like you aren't? We're quite the pair," he said, looping his arms around Clark's waist. "But right now we need to get you some ski clothes, or you'll never get dinner tonight." 

"Yes, sir," Clark murmured, glancing around them and trying to find something that wasn't too bright or too techno for his tastes. Spotting a dark hunter green jacket, Clark grabbed it, holding it up for Lex's inspection. "How about this?" 

"Perfect," Lex approved. "All you need is a pair of black ski pants and sweater, and you're all set. No wait, gloves and glasses too." He looked around, then drew Clark toward a rack of clothes, picking out the pants and hesitating over the sweaters. "See anything you like?" 

Clark smiled hungrily. "Is that a trick question?" 

" _Clothes_ , Clark! Unless you really want me to fuck you in the fitting room?" 

"Clothes, right." Giving himself a shake, Clark looked at the rack of sweaters, occasionally holding one up to look at more closely or for Lex's opinion before putting it back. "How about this?" he asked, retrieving a heavy gray wool design with flecks of green, red and black through it. 

"Nice. But you need to try it all on to make sure it's comfortable. Nothing worse than skiing all day with something binding you. And a turtleneck under it would probably make that sweater more comfortable." Lex reached for a shirt the same shade of green as the flecks in the sweater. 

Taking all the clothes they'd collected, Clark headed for the dressing room, wondering if he was even going to be able to move when they got to the ski slopes. "I think you'd better stay out here," he said, grinning slightly. "Or we'll never get out of here." 

Ducking into the small room, Clark stripped off his shirt, then paused with his pants. "What do I wear under these snowpants?" he called. 

Lex groaned, a whole series of images coming to mind. "A jockstrap would be good. Just try them with your boxers for now, Clark." 

"Take one step toward that room and I'm tackling you to the ground, Lex," Tony warned in a laughing tone. "We don't rent them by the hour." He'd just come up behind Lex, intending to let him know that the skis would be ready for Clark to try in a few minutes, when he'd overheard the conversation. 

"Not long underwear?" Not having heard Tony's comments, Clark took off his pants and started pulling on the ski clothing, tucking the turtleneck into the insulated black nylon pants, then pulling the sweater on and topping it off with the green jacket. 

Pushing open the changing room door, he tugged at the collar of the turtleneck. "I'm going to pass out from the heat in here!" He noticed a few appreciative glances from some female customers but concentrated on what Lex's reaction was. 

Lex took a deep breath, his eyes running over Clark appreciatively. "You'll be glad of the warmth tomorrow when we're out on the slopes. God, you look good enough to eat!" 

"Not in here!" Tony laughed. 

"We'll try to contain ourselves, we promise." Blushing slightly at Lex's openly hungry look, Clark took the sunglasses the older man was holding and put them on. "Anything else?" 

"Well, I usually wear a hat or some people prefer a headband that covers their ears, but I've never seen you wear one. Maybe get one just in case, and if you get too hot, you can take it off. 

"Let's see... you got the boots, skis and poles, clothes... gloves. You still need gloves." 

Clark groaned. He was going to roast in all that until his body got used to the extra insulation. "Okay, how about you look for gloves and a head thingy while I change back?" 

"And then you can check out the bindings," Tony added. "We set them for a beginner so they'll come off pretty easily. If you find out it's set too low, bring them back, and we'll adjust them for you." 

Lex followed Tony over to the accessories, picking up a headband and gloves and handing them over to the other man. "We'll just make sure the gloves fit Clark comfortably, and we should be done. Want to ring up the sale before he comes back... no, you need the clothes too, I suppose," Lex instantly corrected himself. "Just make sure not to tell him what all this comes to. Clark gets a little uncomfortable on the rare occasions he lets me buy him anything." 

He nodded. "Will do." 

Raking a hand through his disheveled hair, Clark pushed his way out of the dressing room and dropped the clothes on the counter next to where Lex and Tony were standing. "I am going to need serious food after this. Who knew trying on clothes could be so exhausting?" 

"You always need food," Lex laughed, sliding an arm around his waist. "I'm hoping you grow out of it." He heard the indrawn breath beside him and realized that Tony hadn't realized Clark's age since he really didn't look that young. Shit. He had no idea how to handle this, not wanting to make matters worse. 

"Lex," Tony started cautiously, looking from one to the other. 

Lex sighed. "He's sixteen, he seduced me initially, and his parents are aware and okay so long as we follow their rules. Anything else?" 

"Hey, I'm not your father or the cops!" Tony didn't want this to blow up in his face. "I was just surprised, ok? You usually hung with the older set." 

Lex shrugged. "Just waiting for the right person to come along." 

Tony nodded. "I know what you mean. Jill, my girlfriend, is thirty-six. A lot of people have trouble with that. But... we're right together, you know?" 

Relieved that they didn't have to explain themselves to the other man, Clark nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, but Lex is worth the hassle." He grinned at that. "But unless we finish in here soon, I'm going to have to re-think that!" 

"Watch it, farm boy. You dump me and you're stuck out here, no way back home." Lex pretended to glare at him, arms crossed. "Not to mention no place to sleep while you're here. You need me," he finished smugly. 

"Yeah, I've sort of grown dependent on you," Clark murmured, kissing Lex long enough to wipe the glare off his face. 

"If you two want to get out of here, try these on, and you can do it," Tony offered, laying the skis on the floor next to the boots. 

"Okay!" Quickly pulling off his shoes, Clark tugged on the boots, then listened and watched as Tony showed him how to step into the bindings and how to get out of them when he wanted. 

"Well, you're all set now, Clark," Lex said, handing Tony his credit card while he distracted his boyfriend. "You look the part... now all we have to do is teach you how to actually ski!" He snickered, arms looping around Clark's waist once he was out of the boots and skis. 

"What? You mean I can't just sit in the lodge and drink hot chocolate by the fire?" Clark pouted. "Some vacation!" 

Shaking his head, he took the larger of the bags that Tony offered them, noticing that Lex had added a matching ski bag and large duffle for the boots and all the other gear he'd purchased. "I'd better pick this up quickly, or I'm going to feel really stupid out there in all this high quality stuff." 

"I don't really think that's going to be a problem. You're very coordinated when you're not pretending otherwise," Lex said as they put the bags in the trunk, "and you've proven very quick at picking up everything I've shown you." 

Clark blushed bright red. "Yeah, well, umm... you're a good teacher." He grinned and looked up the street. "So, is the restaurant nearby or do we need to drive?" 

"We might as well drive. It's on the way to the lodge, so backtracking would be pointless. Want to drive?" He dangled the keys from a finger. 

"You bet!" Grabbing the keys, Clark pulled Lex in for a kiss, then ducked around to the driver's side of the vehicle, hopping in and turning on the heater while waiting for Lex to climb in as well. "Just point me in the right direction!" 

"Straight ahead. The restaurant is a couple miles up the road on the left. You can't miss it." Lex sank back in his seat, relaxing totally as Clark drove them. It sometimes surprised him how comfortable he felt with Clark driving, usually preferring to be in control himself, but all bets were off with the other man. "We'll get dinner, then we can stay for a while if you like or head back to our place and settle in. It's just us, no servants, nothing to disturb us for the next week." 

Clark chuckled, and glanced over at Lex. "Do you really need to ask me which I'd like? We've got plenty of time to see the town; tonight I like the idea of relaxing and being alone with you. Remember, I have plans for you in front of that fireplace." 

"Home it is," Lex said agreeably. "I'm hardly going to complain about that plan. In fact, feel free to repeat it as often as you like. Skiing, playing in front of the fireplace, an occasional dip in the Jacuzzi, and food. Sounds like a perfect vacation to me. That's it just ahead," he said suddenly, in case Clark hadn't noticed the well-lit restaurant and parking lot. 

"Just in front of the fireplace? Lexy, you disappoint me!" Clark signaled and turned the SUV into the parking lot, then into a space. "And what kind of food do they have here, anyway?" 

"Well, to start with," Lex laughed, "I'm sure we can manage every room in the lodge. Pity it's too cold to lean over the railing on the balcony. That could be fun. We'll have to keep it in mind for summer sometime. 

"And the food here is German. A little kitschy, but it's very good. I think you'll like it." 

"Over the balcony?" The idea of it drove all thought of food from Clark's mind - for a minute. "Is - are there other houses nearby?" he asked cautiously. 

"No, privacy and security are a key factor in all my residences. Why?" Lex was intent on dinner and not following Clark's thoughts for a change. He slid out of the car and waited for Clark to join him, immediately reaching for his hand to make it clear that they were together before anyone got any ideas about Clark. 

"Oh." Clark tightened his fingers around Lex's through the leather of his lover's gloves. "I just wanted to make sure nobody would be watching us or anything. German food, huh? Does that mean everything comes with sauerkraut?" 

"Watching... Oh. Like that idea, do you? We'll see what we can do." 

"No! I don't want anyone watching!" Clark yelped, wincing, then nodding absently when the greeter opened the door for them. 

"Hell, no! You're all mine; no one else gets to see you. I meant that you liked the idea of the balcony." Lex practically growled at the idea of anyone else seeing Clark naked, then smiled when he realized that no one ever would. 

"As for sauerkraut, no!" Lex finally replied to Clark's earlier question. "Yuck. Think schnitzel and thick, hearty soups, beer or wine, mmm, lots of choices. I'll educate your palate yet." 

"You order for me; you know what's good and what I like." 

They followed the host to their table, accepting the menus that were handed to them. "Do you want anything to drink?" Lex asked before even looking at the menu. 

"A beer would be good. Maybe a Becks? That's German, right?" 

"Sure. That sounds good, actually." Lex ordered two when the drink waiter came, then their meal from the waitress a few moments later. "There, now we can relax and enjoy... then go home and work it off." 

"Sounds good to me." Clark sipped his beer and relaxed back in the sturdy chair, smiling at Lex. "This is so cool. You and me. A week alone. I keep wanting to pinch myself so I know I'm not dreaming." 

"You aren't. This is very real. Maybe you should be worried, though, about being in my clutches for that long. You may not be able to walk when we leave," Lex teased. 

"Try all you want to make that happen and I'll be a very happy man," Clark murmured. "Matter of fact, I challenge you to do it." 

"Mmm, I never could resist a challenge," Lex replied, toasting him with the beer that had just arrived. "Invulnerability makes it a little more difficult, but I'll be happy to do my best." 

Taking a drink of his beer, Clark grinned. "You're a creative man; I have faith in you. If you do it, I'll turn the tables the next chance we get a few days away." 

Lex almost choked on his beer as he gasped, eyes going heavy-lidded. "With that for inspiration, I can guarantee that I'll find a way. Hmm, maybe your parents will let me steal you away for spring break," he mused. "Anyhow, we'll get plenty of exercise--of all kinds--this week." 

"True." Clark licked his lips and took another drink, before excitement over their current trip regained the forefront in his mind. "So, where are we going skiing tomorrow? Is there a place near the house?" 

"Of course. But I think we should start the morning at the ski lodge, the public one. There are easier slopes there for you to start off until you get a feel for it. I'm sure it won't take long." 

Clark nodded. "Are you going to teach me, or do I get lessons with some hot ski bum?" 

Lex's eyes narrowed, and he actually growled. "I'll teach you whatever you need to know. Any Swiss sluts can just find someone else to prey on." 

Trying to keep from laughing at Lex's reaction, Clark bit the inside of his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with repressed hilarity. When he'd finally gotten hold of himself, he looked at Lex apologetically. "Do you know how hot you are when you're all growly and jealous?" 

Not looking at all apologetic, Lex retorted, "As much as you do? Maybe I should go find some hot ski instructor to give me a refresher course." 

"What?" Even though he knew Lex was baiting him, Clark couldn't help snarling, glaring around the restaurant as if the ski instructor was going to show up right then and there and take his man. 

"Yes, you're right; it's hot." Lex smirked at him across the table, then raised his glass and took another swallow of his beer. "Better eat something, love," he nodded at the plate in front of Clark. "You're going to need the energy." 

"Asshole," Clark growled, attacking his food, then slowing down when he realized that it tasted really good. "Should I ask what I'm eating?" 

"Veal. Fresh pasta. Breading. Gravy. Nothing out of the ordinary." Lex took a bite of his own meal, enjoying the food. "This is one of my favorite places in Aspen. I'm glad you like it too." 

"I do." While continuing to eat, Clark stretched his leg out under the table to bump his foot against Lex's. "But I like the company more." 

"Sweet talker," Lex said with a smile, pressing back. "Somehow my appetite is changing to something other than food. But I have a feeling that was exactly what you intended." 

"Who me?" Clark's eyes widened, and he blinked innocently while continuing to down his meal. "Would I do something like that?" Because he had boots on, he couldn't take off his shoes, but he continued to rub his foot against Lex's, liking the reaction it got him. 

"Try that innocent look on someone who doesn't know you." Lex snorted quietly, eating a little faster. "And eat up. I find myself impatient." 

"Just make sure you don't get indigestion." Even as he winked, Clark ate more quickly, making his way through the mound of food on his plate with ease. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lex ate a little more than half the food on his plate, then pushed it aside, having had enough. He smiled as he watched Clark, seeing how he was enjoying it. "Would you like another?" he teased. 

"That depends," Clark responded, mopping up the gravy with his last piece of meat and eating it, "is there any food at the house?" 

"Astonishing," Lex said, shaking his head slightly. "Here, you can have the rest of mine." He pushed his plate over, amused. "I'd hate to see you fade away to nothing." 

"Haha," Clark muttered, though he didn't turn away Lex's food and, indeed, had his plate empty not long after. "Okay, I think I can survive until morning now," he grinned. "If I've got you to distract me, anyway." 

"I can guarantee it. You've been making promises about that fireplace for the last couple of weeks. Time to make good." Lex signaled the waiter, wanting the bill so they could get out of there. 

"On part of it anyway," Clark murmured, willing the server to hurry up so that they could get out of there more quickly. "Part will be later on this week." After Lex scrawled his signature on the receipt, Clark stood, catching the older man's hand in his for the walk back to the car. "You wanna drive since you know where we're going? I'll unload all the luggage if you do." 

"Sounds good to me," Lex agreed, moving around to the driver's side and getting in. "And should I be asking for details on the parts that come later? Just so I'm prepared, you understand." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his private lodge, eager to lock the door behind them and know that they wouldn't be interrupted. 

Clark thought about that for a moment. "Ummm... no. You'll find out when it happens, and I promise you'll know when that is." He looked out the window at the shadows of the mountains looming around them, for the moment entranced by them. "Wow, it's gorgeous out here." 

Lex nodded. "Yeah, I used to love coming here. I could just be me for a while, instead of Lionel Luthor's son, and relax and enjoy the place. Some of the people knew who I was, but most didn't, at least not the people who live and work here. You could probably tell that Tony has no idea. I mean, sure, he knows that I have money, but that's it. And now we can come here together without all the baggage." 

"I like that idea." Clark reached for Lex's hand, twining their fingers together. "We can just be us and not rich old Lex Luthor and that Kent boy." He grinned at the last. 

"Sounds good to me." Lex returned his attention to the road as he turned off onto the private road up to his lodge, looking forward to Clark's reaction... almost as much as he was looking forward to getting him inside it. 

Clark peered through the snow-covered pines, looking for his first glimpse of Lex's house, and he leaned forward, resting his hands on the dashboard, when he caught sight of it. The Alpine-style villa was set on a small hill overlooking a side-run to a ski slope and the valley it opened out into. He couldn't see many details, but there were enough lights at the resort and on the runs to prove to Clark just how close they were to the runs. 

As for the house itself, it was large, but nowhere near as imposing as the castle; in fact it looked warm and welcoming, and he couldn't wait to get inside. "This is so great!" he breathed, beaming a brilliant smile at his lover, and bounding out of the car when it finally pulled to a stop. "It's amazing!" 

"Glad you like it," Lex replied, getting out and leaning against the car as he watched Clark. He made a mental note to add Clark's name to the deed on this one since he liked it so much. He stretched easily and moved toward the front door, where he punched in the security code to allow them inside. "Don't forget the luggage, slave boy." 

"Guess I should be glad you aren't making me dress in a thong..." Clark muttered to himself as he opened the hatchback and started piling bags in one arm, managing to get them all out without dropping any. Even though the weight wasn't a problem for him, they were unwieldy. 

"Man, you pack more than a girl!" he laughed, coming up behind Lex and pausing to keep from running into him. "What is in these?" 

"Thongs. Lots of thongs," Lex said sweetly, opening the door and preceding Clark inside. "Did I forget to mention that part? It's the dress code." 

"Fuck you, Lex," Clark growled, contemplating dumping the suitcases on his boyfriend's foot but not wanting to spend the night in the emergency room. "If you wore one outside, you'd turn blue... and talk about the shrinkage!" 

"Who said they were for me? If I'm going to have a teenage boy toy, I ought to get all the eye candy I can out of the situation." Lex backed away, trying to stay out of reach as he teased Clark... not that he wouldn't enjoy seeing him in a thong, of course. 

Clark smirked, wondering what Lex would think of what he had planned for later on in the week, even though it didn't include thongs. "Does that make you a dirty old man, then?" 

"I certainly hope so. I'd hate to put this much effort into it and not succeed." Lex backed Clark against the wall, pressing close and rubbing. 

"I hate to tell you, but you're neither dirty nor old." Clark shifted the suitcases to keep from dropping them. 

"Damn. Okay, how about a slutty young man?" Lex suggested, sliding down to his knees to mouth Clark's cock through his pants. 

"That - that works...." Clark's knees wobbled, and he braced himself against the wall, trying not to whimper. "Shouldn't I put these away?" 

"Just don't drop them on me," Lex murmured, unfastening Clark's pants with his teeth. "That would be a mood breaker." He nuzzled against the hard length he could feel through Clark's boxers, finally tugging the fabric down so he could lip the head, playing with the foreskin. 

Clark groaned, tipping his head back so that it rested against the wall. "Or a Lex-breaker." 

"Bad, Clarkbar, very bad. If you break me, we can't play any more." 

"Guess... guess I'll have to be careful not to do that then. God, Lex, blow me already!" Clark whimpered, arching his hips toward his lover's teasing mouth. 

"Oh, getting demanding now, are we," Lex purred, blowing on the dripping head, then relenting when Clark whimpered. His mouth closed over the head, and he sucked on it, a hand curled around the base of the shaft, but he didn't take it any deeper. 

"Please, Lex..." Clark closed his eyes, biting at his lower lip. He was trying to hold still, but if this went on much longer, he was going to drop the suitcases, grab Lex's head, and exert a little force to get what he needed. 

Lex chuckled, the vibrations running along Clark's cock, and suddenly swallowed him down, his throat massaging the head as he took him to the root. His hand now toyed with Clark's balls, rolling them as his tongue lashed the shaft, before he pulled back, letting him fall from his mouth, and blew lightly. 

Moaning deep in his throat, Clark tossed the suitcases to either side of them and dove for Lex, sending them both tumbling across the floor as he kissed the other man wildly. "Such a tease!" 

"Always." Lex wrapped arms and legs around his lover, smug that he'd made him lose control. "The fireplace is in the living room, if you're interested." He curled around Clark until he could reach an ear, catching it in his teeth and biting down while his hand curved over Clark's ass. 

"Not lit," Clark mumbled, shuddering as Lex played all his hot spots with consummate skill. Dragging himself to his knees, he caught Lex around the waist, lifting him as well, lurching to his feet to get them both into the other room. Once he was assured there was wood in the fireplace, he blasted it with a short burst of heat vision, starting a roaring blaze in seconds. "Is now." 

"My own personal firestarter," Lex purred. "You just keep getting more useful. But I think we're both wearing way too many clothes." He arched up against Clark, the fabric of his pants rubbing against his lover's naked cock. 

"Umm hmm." Not caring about talking any longer, Clark began pulling at Lex's clothes, concentrating on getting them off his lover in one piece and tasting every bit of new flesh that was exposed. 

Lex moaned hungrily as Clark licked and bit at each inch of him, making him arch up beneath the teenager's weight. "Oh god, you're good at this," he panted, fingers tangled in his hair. "S-so, are you planning to do me or ride me?" he groaned, trying to regain some semblance of control. 

"Don't know, you haven't gotten enough clothes off me to do either," Clark murmured, raising his head from Lex's tight nipple to grin at him. 

"Bastard!" Lex managed to regain enough coordination to strip Clark, nails scratching lightly at the bared flesh. "Maybe I won't want to, will go find one of those cooperative ski instructors..." 

"Do it and you'll find the fire in your pants is a real one." Pinning Lex on his back, Clark kicked out of his pants and straddled the older man. Grabbing for the lube he knew was in the pocket of his lover's coat, he slicked up Lex's cock and settled himself on it, sinking down until Lex's erection was deep inside him--and then Clark didn't move. 

"Christ!" Lex thrust upward as much as he could, which wasn't much with Clark's weight pinning him to the floor. "Move, damn you!" His hand grasped at his lover's cock, pumping it rapidly to make him lose control. 

Shuddering and squirming in place, Clark whimpered, then grabbed Lex's wrists, bending over to pin them against the floor before stilling again. This was agony for him as well, but the good kind. "No." 

"Bastard, are you _trying_ to make me lose my mind?" Lex hissed, squirming. At least that gave him some slight friction on his cock, a little motion, but he _needed_ Clark to move. 

"Now what was that you were saying about ski instructors?" Clark purred, tightening his inner muscles along Lex's erection. 

"Damnit, usually you fuck me hard when I make you jealous, not try to make the top of my head blow off," Lex grumbled. "I don't want any ski instructor, okay? Just you." 

Clark slowly straightened up, though he kept his hold on Lex's wrists. "Promise?" 

"Yes!" Lex wailed, fighting against Clark's hold even though he knew it was hopeless. "Now move, damn you!" 

Knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer, Clark did just that. He rocked back on his haunches and twisted his hips, feeling the long glide as Lex's cock slid out of him, then sank back in to the base, and he groaned. 

"Oh fuck yes," Lex groaned, lurching up beneath him to meet Clark's stroke, his hands clenched into fists above Clark's grip. "So good, so hot, more, need more, please," he whimpered. 

"Everything," Clark gasped, speeding up his motions and wanting to touch himself, but not willing to let go of Lex's wrists - or have his lover let go of him. 

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Lex drove upward, meeting the new rhythm, his back arching up so he could try to kiss Clark, but with his wrists held down he was unable to reach him. All he could do was thrust up into the tight heat surrounding him and give himself up to his lover's control. 

"That's it." Clark was straining for his own orgasm, but he wanted to feel Lex come first, and he clenched his ass again, massaging Lex's shaft each time it moved in him. 

Lex was whining now, so close he could taste it, his body tense as he fought for his climax. He forced his eyes open, seeing Clark's face above him, twisted with pleasure, and he wailed his lover's name as the sight finally tipped him over the edge. His body arched up in a rigid bow as he convulsed with pleasure, exploding deep inside Clark's grasping body. 

"God!" Clark could feel each pulse within him, and he kept moving, wanting to bring Lex as much pleasure as possible. Finally, when the other man had collapsed back onto the floor, he released Lex's wrists and began stroking himself, trying to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. 

Lex watched Clark jerk himself off, the sight wringing another spasm from him. "You're so hot," he whispered, silvery blue eyes fixed on his lover, not wanting to miss a single instant. "Want to watch you come, want to feel you," he urged. 

Green eyes locked on blue as Clark focused totally on Lex, his soft gasps and moans an accompaniment to the crackling of the fire behind them. Finally, it all became too intense, and he whimpered, feeling the first spasms of his orgasm course through him. 

"Love you," Lex murmured as he felt Clark's body ripple around him. He couldn't remember anything in his life better than watching Clark come, knowing that he'd caused it and that no one else would ever see it. Clark was his, only his. "Mine," he whispered, not conscious of saying it aloud. 

"Always," Clark sighed, collapsing against Lex's chest and squirming until his legs were stretched out and tangled with his lover's. "I'll move in a minute, just want to stay like this..." 

"Don't move on my account. I'd be happy staying like this forever." There was enough give in the rug and Clark had arranged himself so that Lex was comfortable, having no trouble breathing. "I like the results of your plan, love. Feel free to improvise any time you like." He smiled up at the ceiling, totally relaxed and content, knowing that they had the next nine days together. 

Clark purred against the skin of Lex's throat and closed his eyes. "Your butt might not agree with that in a while." He kissed the warm, sweaty skin again. "And I'll take you up on that, improvising, I mean." 

"Oh good. Something to look forward to." Lex finally got the energy to move his arms, looping them around Clark and slowly petting his back. "You're going to have to work to top this though." He smiled faintly, eyes still closed and his breathing gradually slowing. 

"Me?" Clark huffed out a quiet laugh. "I think it's your turn to come up with something next." He turned his head enough to look out the full-length windows that bracketed the fireplace and made a soft sound of wonder. "Look, Lex, it's snowing." 

Lex rolled his head to the side to see, and he smiled as well, more at Clark's enjoyment than the snow itself. "Let me guess, you want to go outside? Just give me a few minutes for my muscles to return to normal; you wore me out." He looked back at Clark, blue eyes meeting green. "And by the way, this whole trip was my idea. You want me to come up with something else too?" 

"Only if you want to..." Clark trailed off, pushing up onto his elbows to look down at Lex pleadingly. "And yes, you need to come up with something else too! I seem to remember you promising to make me walk funny, and as good as this was, it didn't do it!" 

"Patience, love," Lex laughed. "I said by the time we leave here--although I do plan to get there while we're still here so everyone can be jealous of me for having you--and I really didn't expect to succeed the first night." He pushed up a little, kissing Clark. "Comfortable as this is, you're going to have to get off me if we're going to get dressed and go outside." 

Rolling to the side to land flat on his back, Clark grinned up at Lex. "And we should probably get cleaned up too." 

"What, you're actually going to let me take a shower? Are you feeling all right?" Lex placed a hand on his forehead, pretending to check his temperature. 

"Asshole," Clark growled, catching Lex's wrist and nipping at his palm. "I just don't want you to catch pneumonia, okay?" 

"That's sweet, Clark, but I don't get sick." Lex shrugged. "Lost my hair, lost my asthma, and apparently gained an immunity to pretty much every bug. But a shower would be good before we go out. Having my clothes stick to me doesn't really appeal." 

"Wah, wah, wah. Go take a shower, baby. Maybe I'll join you before you're done." 

"Considering that you're the one who came all over yourself, Clarkbar, not to mention my come dripping out of you, that'd probably be a good idea." Lex smirked at him even as he rolled out of reach and to his feet, intent on getting to the shower. "Oh, and bring the suitcases into the bedroom so I have something clean to put on," he called as he fled. 

For a moment, Clark considered tossing all of Lex's clothes out into the snow and bringing the empty suitcases into the bedroom as that was what Lex had told him to do. He just didn't quite want to find out what his lover's revenge would be for _that_ trick. 

"And he calls me a brat," he sighed, scooping up the suitcases and climbing the stairs, turning in the direction Lex had gone when he reached the second floor. Nudging open the master bedroom door, Clark stepped inside, unable to restrain a whistle of admiration. "I could be tempted to never leave this room!" he called, dropping all the luggage and padding around, inspecting the huge television, the mini-fridge, and the sliding glass doors that opened up onto a snow-covered deck. 

"That's doable too, but we don't have a ski slope in here," Lex yelled back over the sound of the running water. "But don't worry, I have plans that involve the bedroom, you, and absolutely no clothes. Now, if you hurry and get in here, I'll wash your back." He finished rinsing himself off and waited to see if Clark would join him. 

"Get him out of Smallville and he goes all pushy on me..." Shaking his head, Clark ambled into the bathroom, giving a longing glance at the Jacuzzi tub before climbing into the shower with Lex. "How about plans that include you, me, no clothes, and that tub?" 

"Of course. I've had fantasies about that since when I still thought that fantasies were all I'd ever have. You think I'm going to miss a chance to live them out?" Lex shook his head emphatically. "Not a chance." Never missing a beat as his soapy hands ran over Clark, he started to describe how he wanted to take Clark in the hot water, standing in front of one of the jets so it would massage him. 

Clark whined as he leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, trying to convince his body that it really was too soon to be jumping Lex again, but beginning to lose the battle as he listened to his lover's husky voice detailing the act they were going to partake in. 

"You get dressed," he muttered. "I'll go and sit in the snow like this, okay?" 

Laughing, Lex tugged him out of the shower. "Get dressed and we'll go out and play in the snow for a while before we come and play in the Jacuzzi." He suddenly had a feeling that they might not manage to hit the slopes before afternoon the next day since it didn't look like they were going to be doing much sleeping any time soon. 

Grabbing a towel, Clark went to work on himself, paying more attention to the way Lex's hands were moving the plush cloth over his own body than what he was doing. "Are we even going to get to go skiing if we do that?" he laughed, torn between the two choices. The 'cuz looked wonderful, and what Lex had planned for it... but he really wanted to try out skiing. 

"Oh, we'll go skiing all right... but that could delay it a day," Lex admitted. "We should probably leave the Jacuzzi for tomorrow night if we want to be up early enough to get any skiing in in the morning." 

Feeling Clark's eyes on him, he took rather longer than necessary to dry off before padding naked out to the bedroom to paw through his suitcase for something to wear. He picked out a formfitting pair of pants, a light turtleneck, and a thick sweater, then hesitated over the underwear. After darting a teasing glance over his shoulder, he decided to go commando and stepped into the pants. It wasn't as if Clark would let him get cold after all, he thought with a snicker. 

"What?" Clark asked skeptically, finding himself hoping that Lex didn't catch anything when he zipped himself up. Even if he healed fast, _that_ would put a damper on the week for certain! He rummaged in his bag, pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and red plaid shirt as well as his boxers and socks and got himself into them all. 

"Oh, nothing," Lex replied, still smirking as he finished dressing by pulling on his socks. His boots were out by the door with his ski jacket, so he was ready to go. "Ready whenever you are," he announced almost chirpily. 

"Nothing. Yeah, right." Clark rolled his eyes upward and caught sight of something he'd missed before. "Skylights! I hate to tell you, Lex, but this place beats the castle by a mile." 

Lex smiled slightly, not telling him that he'd had a hand in designing it. The castle was a testimonial to Lionel's grandiose ideas; this house was Lex's retreat. "I like it too," he said simply, catching Clark's hand to lead him downstairs, suddenly eager to get out and enjoy the fresh air and snow. 

"You need boots and your coat, and your hat, and your gloves..." Clark lectured, snickering as he bent over to pull his own boots on. He really didn't need a coat, but he'd wear one to keep from getting his shirt wet from the snow. 

"Yes, Mom," Lex said sarcastically, tossing a pillow at him. "They're all at the door... you know, where I took them off when we came inside? Actually, I think they're all in a heap there," he chuckled, remembering their uncontrolled tumble inside and haste to get at each other. 

"Hey, I'm not the one who attacked his significant other the moment he stepped through the door, am I now?" 

"Are you complaining?" Lex asked, eyebrows climbing. "I could restrain myself in future, you know." 

Clark smirked. "Ooo, restraints... Kinky!" 

Bursting into laughter, Lex gave up. "Okay, you win. I'm just going to sit here until you're ready to go outside, comedian." 

Clark grabbed his coat and looked at Lex expectantly. "What's taking you so long?" 

"Argh!" Lex groaned, laughed, and got back to his feet to head downstairs, pausing just long enough to put on his outerwear before they went outside. He traipsed through the knee-deep snow for several feet into the clearing around the house, then stopped and turned to face Clark, head tilted back as he let the snow fall on his face. 

"You look like something out of a fantasy movie," Clark murmured from where he stood nearer to the house. The sight of Lex bathed in the moonlight, surrounded by the drifting snow, tugged at his heart, and he knew that this was a moment he wanted to remember forever. 

"Not an orc, I hope!" Lex laughed, lowering his head again as he smiled at Clark, as relaxed and open as the younger man had ever seen him. 

"Oh, that's really funny. And you say I can't take a compliment!" Clark waded through the snow to wrap his arms around Lex's waist. "More like a moon elf, all pale and ethereal and sensual." 

Lex smiled almost shyly, tucking his head under Clark's chin. He still wasn't used to this, but he liked it. A lot. "I think you've been overly influenced by Tolkien, but I'll try to live up to the billing." He leaned into Clark's warmth, arms tightening around his waist as well. 

"Can I help it if I liked the movie?" Clark asked, rubbing his cheek against the side of Lex's head. "And you more than live up to the billing, I promise." 

"The mov-- Oh." Lex shook his head. "Well, it's easier to follow than the books, I suppose. Pity though. Elrond was the one I wanted to be when I read about him, but after seeing who they cast... Yuck! Then again, who needs the Fair Folk when I have my own alien?" 

"I dunno, he looked pretty good in the battle scenes, just not at the council meeting... And yes, you do." Looking at the pristine snow all around them, Clark had an idea and let go of Lex to fall flat on his back, arms and legs outspread. 

Seeing his lover's questioning look, he laughed. "C'mon, aren't you going to make one too?" 

Lex seemed a million miles away as he remembered the last time he'd stood in the snow while someone made a snow angel and urged him to do the same. For a moment instead of a dark-haired, strapping teenager, he saw a slender woman, laughter lighting her blue eyes, long red hair spread out over the snow, and he heard his laughter mixing with his mother's. Then he blinked and he was looking into the growing concern in Clark's green eyes. 

A huge smile lit up his face, and he allowed himself to topple backward into the snow. Lex waved his arms and legs, making the skirt and wings, then lay there, laughing. "Just one problem: I never mastered getting back up without ruining them." 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Clark chuckled. "Me neither. If I could figure out the floating thing, that might work, but until then..." He surged to his feet, trying not to disturb his own angel. Walking around to stand by Lex's feet, he held out a hand. "I'll get you up and save your creation too." 

"My hero again." Lex took his hand, then gasped slightly as he was pulled up and against Clark's body in a single, easy motion. "I will never get used to that," he said with a slight smile. "It's kind of fun though." He looked down at their two angels. "I like there being two of them. The last time I did that was with my mother," he added quietly. 

"So it was a good memory?" Clark asked, tightening his arms around Lex before brushing the snow off his back. "I'm glad that I could share it with you then." 

"Me too. Thank you." Lex kissed him lightly, then leaned back in his arms to look up at the stars. "There, there's 'your' star," he said, drawing Clark's attention to it. Even though Jor-El could easily tell them where Clark's home star had been, they hadn't asked yet, not wanting to know. For if it was gone, there was nothing to see. And if it was still visible in the night sky, the explosion not yet having traveled the distance to Earth, they didn't want to know that either and have to deal with the implications. 

Clark looked up as well. "It's nice to see that some things stay the same no matter where you are," he murmured. 

"There are a few absolutes in life, and that's rather comforting," Lex agreed, watching him now rather than the stars. "I have to admit that knowing that we're linked for life... didn't bother me as much as it should." It was the first time they'd really talked about this. "I liked it." 

"Me too." Clark lowered his gaze to meet Lex's. "But should it worry us? That it doesn't bother you, I mean. I don't want this to change you, Lex. I love you because of who you are, not in spite of it." 

"Clark, this hasn't changed me. Well, okay, you have some by making me think about what I'm doing and how it affects other people, but I don't think that's a bad thing. And the reason it doesn't bother me is because I already knew I was in love with you forever... this just means that it's mutual," he said almost sheepishly. 

Clark sobered, realizing that this meant Lex still hadn't been sure about that before, but he decided not to call his lover on that point, not wanting to argue. "Any more mutual and I'd have to find a way to tattoo your name over my heart," he smiled. 

"Mmm, I like it," Lex purred, biting at his throat. "It's almost too bad we can't. I have to admit that the idea of marking you as mine is hot." 

Clark blinked, surprised at Lex's reaction. "You're the genius. Put your mind to work and find a way that doesn't involve meteor rocks, and I'll go for it - just so long as it's not anywhere Mom and Dad can see!" 

Lex was easily able to imagine a few ways, including using a lamp that simulated the natural light of Krypton since, according to Jor-El, it was the sun that gave Clark many of his powers, but he shook his head. "I can't imagine any way that wouldn't hurt you, and that's something I'm not willing to do. This is enough," he said, a finger stroking the leather band lying against Clark's collarbone. 

"Just being with you is enough for me." Clark dipped his head and brushed a kiss over Lex's lips. He felt the other man shiver and pulled back, looking concerned. "I think it's time to get you inside and in bed before you turn into a popsicle." 

"You mean you wouldn't thaw me out?" Lex asked, trying for a disappointed tone, but he did turn toward the house. He was getting cold and wouldn't mind heading back inside and warming up. "Hey, it's not even ten yet. We can still enjoy that Jacuzzi tonight if you want... or just curl up in front of the fireplace for a while or even go to bed early if you'd like." 

Clark smiled as they started walking back the way they had come, though he did look back at the shadowed forms of their snow angels once before they went inside. "Curling up in front of the fireplace sounds good. Want me to light the one in the bedroom? Maybe we can put in a movie and relax some. I think you wore me out." 

"Hmm, almost as good as making you walk funny." He smiled quickly at Clark's snort. "And yeah, a movie sounds good after you light the fire. You can pick. At least I know you're not going to put in some 'chick-flick'," he added with a faint shudder, remembering some of Victoria's choices. 

"If I hadn't been with you all day, I'd ask if you were high," Clark laughed, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes then leaning against the wall, watching Lex do the same. "Action or stupid comedy, that's for me! What about Scary Movie? You have that one here?" 

"I should. I have copies of all new releases of the types that I like delivered to my homes every month." Lex turned away to hang his coat up, not noticing Clark's expression. "Want to get something to drink before we go up? I make damned good hot buttered rum, if I do say so myself." 

"Mmm, sounds great." Clark moved up behind Lex and slid his arms around the older man's waist. "I can make us a snack or some popcorn to go with it, depending on what you had stocked in here." 

"The kitchen should be fully stocked. I'm sure they made sure to include your favorites since I think my staff likes you better than they like me!" Lex found it amusing to observe the changes in his meals whenever Clark was with him, but since he agreed with his staff's desire to give Clark what he wanted, he let it go. "Popcorn's fine for me though. I'm still full from dinner. It should taste okay with the drinks, I think." 

"Excellent!" Clark backed them both up and turned them around. "Lead on, lover," he murmured, nibbling on the older man's ear as Lex led them down the hall and into the kitchen. Letting go of Lex's waist, Clark began to dig through the cabinets, crowing in delight when he found a box of microwave kettle corn. 

"Don't hide your feelings, Clark; tell me how you really feel," Lex murmured as he assembled the ingredients for the hot buttered rum on the counter. "Okay, rum, butter, ice-cream, brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg... we're in business." He busied himself getting the drink ready, moving easily around Clark as he did. "Put the kettle on for me please? And get two mugs down; they're in the cabinet over the sink." 

"Yes, dear," Clark snickered, filling the copper kettle with water and setting it on a burner, then pulling down two good sized mugs once he'd found the correct cabinet. "How long does it take to make this?" he asked, putting the first pack of popcorn in the microwave and lining up two more to be added when it was done. 

"Not long. Basically I have to melt everything and stir it all up together. This'll do us a couple of days." He glanced over at the row of popcorn packets and raised an eyebrow. "How can you be hungry again?" 

Clark arched both his eyebrows in response. "Remember what we did on the living room floor? That wild monkey sex that expended lots of energy? I'm replenishing is all. Besides, if I don't eat and drink, I'll get silly and fall asleep." 

"'Wild monkey--' God." Lex groaned. "Please do eat. If you get sillier than that, I may not be able to face it. Should I get you a steak?" He smiled over his shoulder. 

"The popcorn will be fine." Clark turned his attention to the slowly plumping bag in the microwave, switching it for a flat one when it was time. 

"Just how much of that are you planning to eat?" Lex wanted to know, watching in fascination now that he'd finished the buttered rum mixture. He spooned some into the mugs, added the hot water, and leaned back against the counter to wait for Clark to finish making his snack. 

Clark looked over at Lex innocently. "All of it?" Once the second bag was done popping, he grabbed it and the first, sighing as if much put upon. "Fine, just the two, and I'll even share a piece with you if you want." 

" _A_ piece? Clark, it's lucky you have a fast metabolism or you'd weigh as much as my car!" 

"Superspeed, superstrength, and supermetabolism, makes sense to me." 

"You forgot supersexy." Lex hooked a finger into a belt loop on Clark's jeans and pulled him close to kiss him. "You sure that's going to be enough to sustain for the arduous trek upstairs to the bedroom?" 

"Guess I can live on love for a few minutes." Clark nipped Lex's lower lip. "But you'd better go first to give me incentive to climb the stairs." 

"Mmm, yes, my incredible ass could raise a dead man," Lex chuckled, backing away. "So glad you noticed." 

"Incredibly edible ass," Clark corrected, following along. "And the ass I'm not seeing." 

"You want this to be a nudist vacation? Why, Clark, I'm shocked. I might get frostbitten, and then what would we do?" 

"Lex..." Not sure whether he should be amused or annoyed, Clark caught Lex by the shoulders and bodily turned him around. "There. Now I can see it." 

"But now I can't kiss you. Guess we just have to get upstairs so we can be naked and face each other. And if you hit me, I'll spill the drinks!" he added warningly. 

"Naked? But if you get naked, you might get frostbite on your perfect ass, and we can't have that!" 

"Smartass. You'll just have to keep me warm, won't you, then." He carried the drinks over to the nightstand and set them down, then pulled his sweater off and tossed it onto a chair before sitting down on the bed. "The movies are in the cabinets beside the TV. Knock yourself out." 

"If I do that, then you'll have to keep yourself warm." Clark grinned and set the popcorn down on the bedside table before opening the cabinets and settling himself cross-legged on the floor to paw through the contents. "What about _Moulin Rouge_? We can make fun of the really weird scenes and ogle Ewan and Nicole at the same time." 

"Sounds good," Lex said agreeably. "Although you almost have to be drunk, preferably on absinthe," he added with a chuckle, "to watch it. It's fun though." He piled the pillows at the head of the bed and settled himself against them, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. "Hurry up, I need a Clarkbar to hug. Much better than a teddy bear." 

After loading the disc into the DVD player, Clark stood and walked back to the bed, pulling off his clothes except for his boxers and crawling in. Nudging Lex's legs apart, he settled himself between them, resting his head against his lover's chest, and grabbed the popcorn after turning on the TV and hitting the play button on the remote. 

"Why do I think that any teddy bears you had when you were young were dressed in battle gear or Roman togas?" he asked, grinning back at the older man over his shoulder. 

"Nope. My mom made sure I had an actual teddy bear when I was a toddler. Of course, Lionel took it away when I was about two or three because it would 'make me weak'. So I have years of deprivation to make up for." He leaned his cheek against the top of Clark's head, arms loosely draped over the younger man. "Think you can help me out with that?" 

Trying not to tense up because of what was just one more reason to hate Lionel Luthor, Clark nodded, setting aside the remote and popcorn bags to run his hands up Lex's arms. "I'll be glad to be your own personal Clarkie bear, available for cuddling and hugging whenever you like." 

"Much better than a teddy bear. And there's lots more to do with you. I think I got the better of that deal. Do you think people will start to talk if I drag you around with me 24/7?" Unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the soft hair, Lex hugged him more tightly for a moment before relaxing again and reaching for his mug from the nightstand. 

Clark chuckled quietly. "It does sort of detract from the ruthless corporate raider image, but if you're game, I am. _You_ just get to be the one to tell my parents why I'm going to be quitting school." Instead of getting his own drink, he caught Lex's hand, bringing the mug to his mouth, then moaning at the rich flavor of the drink. "Okay, I'm hooked." 

"I think I'm insulted. You sound more thrilled by a hot drink than by me!" Trying to protect his own, Lex reached for Clark's mug and handed it to him. "Here, since you like it so much, drink yours and leave mine alone." He looked up at the movie finally. "Hey, we missed the unconscious Argentinean. Back it up to scene one. I like that part." 

"Bitch, bitch, bitch..." Sighing theatrically, Clark juggled his mug and the remote, scanning back to the scene in question. "You just want to watch the bad 'Sound of Music' reference, don't you?" he asked, scooting a little lower and resting his arms on Lex's legs, his head comfortably pillowed against the older man's stomach. 

"You're just jealous because you can't sing," Lex retorted, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Although you'd look cute in lederhosen." He snickered as he imagined that. "Maybe I should get you some." 

Lifting his hand, middle finger extended, Clark ate a handful of popcorn, washing it down with more of his drink. "And while you're at it, get yourself a can-can skirt." 

"Mmmm, kinky. Sounds like next Halloween ought to be _really_ interesting. We can go as the adult version of Jack and Jill." He laughed as Christian and Satine had their encounter in her room. "Hmmm, I'm glad you don't sound like that. It would be very disconcerting. Not to mention that you'd break the bed if you hit it like that." He stole the popcorn Clark was about to pop in his mouth. 

Clark groaned and considered grabbing a pillow and hiding his face in it. "What, you mean you don't want me to holler 'yes, yes!' the next time you discuss stock options or something equally tedious?" 

"Only if we're at the Talon. I've always wanted to reenact that scene from _When Harry Met Sally_. Can you imagine the looks on people's faces?" 

"Huh?" Confused, Clark turned around to look back at Lex. "What scene? Mom has that movie, but I've never watched it." 

"Ah. It's funny in a weird sort of way. I ended up watching it with just about every girlfriend I had in high school. As for the scene, well, let's just say that Sally is much better at it than Satine. In a diner at that." Lex chuckled. 

Clark thought that over for a moment. "Do girls fake orgasms much?" he asked seriously. "I mean, with a guy, you _know_ , but how can you tell with a girl?" 

Lex shrugged. "You can't, not if she's a decent actress. But no, I haven't found that they do. More often she'll bitch at you that you didn't satisfy her and _do_ something about it. But women are fun too, if in a totally different way." 

"Bitch at you?" Clark tried to picture Lana or Chloe complaining that he hadn't satisfied them and failed miserably, mostly because he was having a hard time picturing them with him in bed at all. God, talk about a change... 

"Clark, if you get a hard-on from picturing Lana in bed with you, I'm dumping the popcorn over your head!" 

"Oooo, jealous?" Clark snickered before grabbing Lex's free hand and placing it on his crotch. "See? Nothing going on. You're the only one who does it for me anymore." 

"Let's see..." Lex curled his fingers, rubbing them over Clark, and felt a stirring beneath the boxers. "Hmmm, nice response time there, Clark. Zero to fifty in under a second. I'm impressed." 

"Superspeed, remember?" Clark answered dryly. "If you keep that up, you're going to have to do something about it, and you're going to miss the rest of the movie." 

"Hmmm. Well, I can watch the movie any time... then again, I have you any time for the next little while too, and it's been a while since I saw this. The movie wins." Lex leaned back against the pillows, smirking behind Clark where the other man couldn't see him. 

"Asshole." Deciding that he could play that game too, Clark licked his palm and slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers, stroking his slowly lengthening shaft while reclining back against Lex once again. 

Lex nearly dropped his mug on Clark's head when he realized what he was doing, and suddenly he didn't give a damn if a hundred green fairies trooped across the screen. Totally ignoring the movie, he stared down the length of his lover's body, watching him stroke himself while his own body slowly hardened and pressed against Clark's back. 

"How's the movie?" Clark asked absently, keeping up the slow pace, his hips rising slightly to meet each downstroke of his hand. "Enjoying the show?" 

"Immensely. Never seen a better one." Lex was sweating now, and he put his drink down before he did drop it and clenched his fists in the sheets to prevent himself from reaching for Clark. "How do you like it?" 

Clark shrugged. "I've seen it before, but it's always fun to watch." 

"Yes, watching is good," Lex agreed somewhat breathlessly, shifting a little. 

"I especially like that horrible duet Zidler and the Duke do to 'Like a Virgin'. It's so bad, it's funny, you know?" 

"That is definitely not an image I need at this moment, Clark," Lex grumbled, finally giving and reaching down to curl his hand over Clark's on his erection. "You feel so good." 

Clark groaned and arched up into their combined grip. "Mmm, I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" 

"Fuck the movie." Lex tightened his grasp, his hand urging Clark's to move a little faster as he enjoyed touching his lover. 

"N-normally, I'd say fuck me, but this feels too good." Clark moaned, sliding his other hand under Lex's thigh and closing his eyes, letting their touches buoy him along. 

"Later," Lex muttered, eyes intent on what he was doing, darting from their moving hands to Clark's face where he drank in every nuance of expression. "God, you're so incredible. No one else will ever see you like this," he whispered possessively. 

"Huh?" A bit confused by that statement, Clark shrugged it off and lifted his hips enough to pull his boxers off before collapsing back onto the bed, now actively rocking up into each stroke. 

Lex shifted to lie alongside him, hand moving more rapidly now, and he watched eagerly, seeing the build up in the tension of his muscles and the drawn expression on his face. "I want to watch you come, Clark." 

"Nearly... there..." Back bowed so that his neck was arched off the bed, Clark panted, wanting to open his eyes but too caught up in the sensations to manage it. He dragged the side of his thumbnail over the head of his erection and felt Lex copy the maneuver, and that sent him over. Shaking, he whimpered and felt the hot splash of his seed on his stomach and chest as he came. 

"Perfect," Lex whispered, watching as the spasms shook Clark. Only when he lay trembling did Lex slide downward to begin licking him clean, taking his now-soft cock into his mouth to get every drop of come. 

Clark gave a dazed smile, squirming slightly when his tender flesh attempted to rouse again but failed. "Mmm... love you," he murmured, finally managing to open his eyes to look at Lex. 

"Love you too," Lex said, moving upward to give him a kiss flavored with himself, popcorn and hot buttered rum. He was still hard, but he wasn't quite ready to do anything about it. 

"You..." it took Clark a moment to put the correct words together as his brain was still on vacation, "want some help?" 

"Mmmm, wouldn't mind it." Lex rubbed against his leg, a little more urgent now that he wasn't concentrating on Clark's pleasure. 

Reaching out, Clark pulled Lex on top of him, pressing down on the small of his back and arching up under him so that the hard length of his lover's cock rubbed against the hollow of his hip as they rocked together and kissed. 

"Oh yeah," Lex moaned, the sound muffled by Clark's mouth, and he thrust against him, precome making him slide easily over the younger man's skin. "You feel so good." He arched his back, pressing harder against Clark, panting as his body tightened. 

Bringing his other hand up to cup Lex's butt, Clark purred in response, kneading the older man's back and urging him on with his movements. 

Gasping, Lex tore his mouth free, then buried his face against Clark's throat as he shook with his release. He simply collapsed there on top of his lover, then started to laugh when he realized he was hearing 'Toulouse' as the magic sitar chirp on about love. "God, talk about timing." 

Clark groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

"I promise not to cough up discreet little blossoms of blood and expire in your arms. Though collapsing into your arms is fun." Lex decided that he was comfortable and had no intention of moving anytime soon. 

"Better not, especially the expiring part." Clark ran his hands up and down Lex's back, enjoying just being able to hold him and not caring about the wet spot between them. 

"Considering that I haven't had so much as a sniffle since the day the meteors landed, I think we're safe. You know, despite all the weirdness since then, that was a good day for me. I acquired a really good immune system... and you." 

"You just didn't know it at the time." 

"Just as well. Becoming lovers when you were fifteen was bad enough. Three would really have been pushing it." 

Clark's laughter shook both their bodies. "Aside from the fact that it was physically impossible for either of us at that point, Dad really would have come after you with a shotgun." He shook his head, wrinkling his nose. "Three years old... that's just sick!" 

"I agree. So like I said, it's a good thing we didn't meet till we were older. Considering that we've been dancing around each other from the first moment, it would not have been good for either of us." 

"I think we need to get some sleep; this conversation is getting strange even for us." 

" _Even_ for us? I think I've just been insulted. Besides I need to clean up before going to sleep. Let go so I can go have a shower." Lex kissed him lightly and shifted, preparatory to getting off the bed. 

"No." Clark's look was mutinous. "I want to stay like this." 

"You know you're weird, right?" Lex looked amused as he relaxed again, not wasting his time by trying to break Clark's hold. "It'll itch when it dries," he tried again. 

Clark shrugged. "I'm an alien; who's to say what's weird for me? Plus, I bet you'll be asleep before it dries. We can take a shower in the morning; right now just concentrate on your Clarkie bear." He had to snigger as he said that. 

"That just sounds so wrong. I'm sure I'm going to end up spending a fortune on therapy in later years," Lex sighed even as he shifted to make himself more comfortable. "At least you're not a Pooh Bear. I don't think I could..." yawn, "face Eeyore." 

Wondering just why Eeyore would be in bed with them and deciding that it just wasn't worth trying to figure that out, Clark nodded. "Yes, dear, whatever you say, dear. Now go to sleep like a good boy so you won't be cranky when you're giving me lessons in the morning." 

"You sound disturbingly like your mother when you're pacifying me," Lex groused, biting him without moving. Then he sighed. "Could you at least pretend--you know, say ow or something--that my little expressions of displeasure register on your consciousness? Good thing I love you." 

"Ow," Clark mumbled, smiling sleepily when Lex looked up at him, then closing his eyes, letting himself relax against the mattress. The movie was still playing in the background, but he was too lazy to turn it off, and it would be over soon, so it didn't matter. "Night, Lex, love you too." 

* * *

Lex woke up the next morning to feel Clark practically vibrating with excitement beneath him. "Whatimezit?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes yet. "And if you tell me anything before eight, I _will_ find a way to hurt you!" 

Knowing that the answer was one that Lex wasn't going to want to hear, Clark tried to distract him. "Want me to make breakfast while you take a shower? Coffee, eggs, toast? All the good things?" 

"Clark." Drowsy blue eyes opened and focused intently on the teenager. "You're avoiding the question, which does not bode well. What. Time. Is. It?" He'd been well aware that Clark would want an early start, but there were limits. If it was before dawn, not even Clark was going to get him moving. 

"Eight-thirty." Clark bit his lower lip. "In New York." 

" _Why_ are we up at six-thirty in the morning? Watching the sunrise isn't really one of my favorite things, Clark." Lex frowned at him, scratching idly at his belly and making a face as the dried semen flaked away. 

"Well, uh, we went to bed sort of early last night, and seven-thirty is sort of late for me to be getting up, and, uh, I just woke up. I was being still," he added defensively. 

"Yeah, as still as a humming generator." Lex sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause. "I _will_ break you of this habit. I'm not getting up at the crack of dawn for the rest of my life." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching, then got up, as much falling out of the bed as standing. "Shower first, then coffee," he decided as he scratched again. 

"Sorry." Clark ducked his head as he sat up, hoping Lex wasn't annoyed at him because of this. "Want me to wash your back?" 

"Of course." Lex leaned down to kiss him lightly. "I'll do better once I brush my teeth." He headed toward the bathroom, glancing back in surprise at Clark. "Aren't you coming?" 

"Yup." Grinning, Clark slid out of bed and followed after Lex, joining him in brushing his teeth at the sink, then giving his lover a proper good morning kiss once their mouths were clean. "Better?" 

"Much." Lex grinned at him, their morning hard-ons pressed between them. "Seems kind of a waste not to do something with those, don't you think?" His hips shifted minutely, rubbing teasingly. 

Clark's smile turned predatory, and he pulled Lex toward the shower enclosure, turning on the water once they were inside. "Dad always taught me not to waste anything..." He slid a hand down between them and circled Lex's erection, stroking him teasingly. 

"Ick! Clark, do _not_ talk to me about your father when you're doing that. I really don't need to be imagining Jonathan just now!" Despite the comment, the thought didn't seem to have affected Lex adversely, his erection if anything harder in Clark's hand than ever. His hands clutched at Clark's shoulders. "Waste not, want not, I always say," he managed shakily, staring down at Clark touching him. 

"Enough with the sayings already," Clark groaned, kissing Lex to keep him quiet and pressing his hips closer so that he could grasp both their cocks, rubbing them together while he plundered Lex's mouth with his tongue. 

"Oh god!" Lex gasped into his lover's mouth, thrusting into Clark's grip, only Clark's strength keeping them on their feet under the pounding water. "Can't... stop... gonna come," he panted, knowing that another stroke would tumble him over the edge. 

"Mmm, yeah..." Clark breathed, tightening his grip around them both, the feel of Lex pulsing against him sending him over the edge as well. Keeping his other arm around Lex to support him, he leaned back against the shower wall, still kissing him. "God, you feel good." 

"Likewise," Lex mumbled, boneless and satiated. He trusted Clark to hold him up, simply collapsing against him and perfectly content as the spray washed them clean. "This is definitely my favorite way to start the day." 

"This followed by breakfast is mine," Clark murmured, snickering quietly when Lex growled against his chest. "Hey, can I help it that my stomach says it's eight o'clock and that it's past time to eat?" 

"If I hadn't had ample proof otherwise, I'd say you were nothing but a walking stomach. Since I have, I'll have to accept that you're a walking hormone and stomach!" Lex was still too limp and drowsy even to think about food. 

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd drop you on your ass and leave you in here to drown." 

"If you kill me, you have a life of celibacy to look forward to," Lex pointed out smugly. "Not to mention that no one else could afford to keep you fed." 

"My folks manage it, and there's always my hand..." 

"No!" Lex growled, pressing closer as if to prevent him from doing just that. "You're all mine, Kent." 

Clark bit his lip, then gave in and laughed. "Lex, tell me you aren't jealous of my _hand_?" 

"There's nothing wrong with _my_ hand. Which is the only one I want touching you. Unless I'm watching, of course," he added after considering that. 

"Glad you said that or I would have thought you were faking interest last night," Clark snickered before grabbing the soap and lathering them both up. 

Lex snorted, then sneezed when he got water up his nose. "As if I have to fake anything around you. Watching, touching, tasting, I like 'em all." He practically purred as Clark washed him, arching into the touch like a cat. 

"Yeah, I sort of noticed." Once he'd finished with Lex, Clark gave him a quick kiss before soaping and rinsing his hair, then turning off the shower. "We need food so we have energy for the slopes!" 

"I'm starting to think you should have pink fur and big ears!" Lex chuckled, stepping out and reaching for a towel. "Do your batteries ever wear down?" 

After grabbing his own towel and rubbing himself down until he was mostly dry, Clark shrugged. "Only if I don't get to be with you for a few days." 

"Something we'll try to avoid." Lex shrugged on his robe and headed for the door, calling back, "I'm not going to bother getting dressed till after we eat. No sense overheating in the house." 

Clark groaned, hoping he could ignore the fact that Lex was going to be bare under his dark robe for the next hour or so. "You're just trying to convince me to stay in all day, aren't you?" he called, following the older man out into the bedroom so that he could get dressed. 

"Nope, you wanted to go skiing, so that's what we're going to do. No changes to the plans allowed." Lex smirked over his shoulder as he strolled toward the kitchen. "So what do you want, omelets or omelets? Did I mention that I make a really good omelet?" 

Hopping down the hall as he tried to pull his jeans up over his hips, Clark chuckled. "Excuse me? Did I just hear Lex Luthor say that he could cook something? I thought you left that up to your chefs!" 

"Did you think we were going to live on love for the week we're here?" Lex scoffed. "I'm a master of omelets and sandwiches. For all else, there are restaurants. Well, okay, I can cook a burger too. Hard-learned skills from my college days. Besides, I have to make sure you don't leave me for a farm girl who bakes blue ribbon pies." 

Lex glanced back, snickering at the sight of Clark trying not to fall on his face. "You know, it's easier to put your pants on if you stand still to do it. I thought most kids learned that a little earlier in life." 

Clark stopped, leaned against the wall, and pulled his pants on, making a face at Lex while he zipped and buttoned them. "I was going to remind you that I offered to cook, but after that remark..." He sauntered over to the island in the center of the kitchen and plopped down on a barstool. "Cook away!" 

Lex stuck his tongue out as he got out the ingredients. "Who died and made you king of the world? Get over here and start chopping the scallions, undercook!" 

"In your dreams!" Clark laughed. "I'm playing pampered boy-toy today, so let me lounge." 

"Does that mean I get to dress you in sexy leather and chains and call you pet?" Lex grinned as he diced peppers and mushrooms and added the scallions, then put the filling aside as he cracked the eggs and spiced them before pouring half into the omelet pan. "You do like omelets, right?" he asked suddenly, realizing he'd just assumed that Clark did. 

"To answer both questions, only if the omelets taste good." Laughing, Clark slid off the stool, walking over to Lex's side and snitching a piece of pepper from the small pile. "I must admit I'm impressed so far though." 

Lex paused for a moment as he parsed that sentence, then blinked, his breathing suddenly a bit faster. If he hadn't had to concentrate on the omelet, he might have jumped Clark right then and there. "You'd dress up like that?" he asked, imagining it. 

Clark gave a crooked smile and tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. "Well, it's not like anyone knows us out here, so, yeah. If the omelet's good." 

"Christ." Lex barely managed to concentrate on the omelet, adding the filling and folding it over perfectly, then dishing up the fluffy finished product moments later. "Dig in while it's hot," he instructed, starting his own. "Then tell me if I should be dragging you off to shop for a night out after we ski." 

Clark pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and took a drink before answering. "I guess it depends on how we're both feeling later on today." Setting up the coffee pot while he spoke, he continued, "How about I promise that we'll do it before we leave if you want." 

Lex pointedly put a glass down on the table, more from habit than any concern about drinking from the carton. "Well, I didn't really mean tonight. But one night next week... Every person in town will envy me." 

Seeing that the coffee was going well, Clark slid back onto the stool, eyeing the omelet carefully before taking a bite. "Oh my God!" 

"What?" Lex whipped around, eyes wide. Did Kryptonians have some bizarre allergy to omelets? 

Unable to resist, Clark half fell, half slid off the stool, collapsing on the floor. Just before Lex raced to his side, he sat up, grinning. "It's good!" 

"Bastard!" Lex threw half a pepper at him. "You scared me half to death," he grumbled, rescuing his own omelet and dishing it up so he could sit down. "You're of the Three Stooges brand of humor, aren't you?" 

Snickering, Clark caught the pepper and took a bite of it before clambering to his feet and sitting down again. "Like you don't have all the shows they ever did on DVD. I've seen them, don't deny it." 

"I have a lot of things I haven't watched, Clarkbar," Lex said with dignity, taking a bite of his omelet. "Hey, if you're not going to use that glass, pour me some juice, will you?" 

"Yes, Lexy-snuggums." As he poured the juice, Clark carefully stayed out of Lex's smacking range. "And this really is good." As if to prove the point, he shoveled a huge bite in his mouth. 

"'Lexy-snuggums'? Please, Clark, I'm eating." Lex rolled his eyes in disgust. Clark had a disconcerting way of reminding him every so often that he really was a teenager. Taking another bite, he watched the other man, smiling faintly. Who would have believed that all it would take to make Lex Luthor happy would be an alien teenager? He snickered at the thought. 

"No Lexy-snuggums?" Clark snickered and got up to get them both coffee. "Okay, how about honey-pie? Lexy-wexy? Baby?" 

"Do you _want_ to spend the rest of this trip sleeping on the balcony? That's just horrid, Clark." He accepted the coffee with a grimace, though the first sip soothed him somewhat. 

"If I'm on the balcony, you'd better be out there too or something bad might happen to your pretty house," Clark threatened in between bites of his eggs and slurps of his coffee. 

"Too cold," Lex observed blandly. "But I just have to keep your mouth busy so you can't talk, and I think I can handle that." He leaned closer, lips brushing against Clark's, then stuffed a piece of his muffin into the younger man's mouth with a smirk. 

"Athhode," Clark mumbled before swallowing down the muffin and taking a drink to wash away the crumbs. "Hurry up and eat so we can go skiing, will you?" 

Lex looked down at the three-quarters eaten omelet and shrugged. "Help yourself. I don't usually eat this much in the morning anyhow. Just pile the dishes in the dishwasher while I go get dressed. I won't be long." This time he did brush a kiss over Clark's lips as he stood up. 

"Will do." Reaching out, Clark caught Lex around the waist and pulled him in for another kiss. "I'll be up in a few minutes. If I go out there like this, people might get suspicious." He glanced down at his bare chest and feet as he said this. 

"Not to mention distracting me so much that I'd probably get up close and personal with a tree." Lex smiled slightly as he left, heading upstairs to get dressed. He had a feeling he'd better hurry, because having both of them undressed in the bedroom at the same time would not get them outside anytime soon. 

Shuddering at the thought of Lex colliding with anything immobile, Clark scraped the leftover food into the garbage can and rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. He was just heading upstairs when he saw Lex come out of the bedroom. "Awww, didn't want to wait for me?" 

"Did you want to get outside any time today?" Lex walked back downstairs to get their things together. "Hurry up," he called back, "the weather's perfect. And I'm betting you're going to be a natural at this." 

"I'm betting you're right or this is going to be one short ski trip!" Clark laughed, ducking into the master bedroom and stripping off his jeans before pulling on the ski clothing that Lex had bought him the night before. Stuffing his gloves, sunglasses, and hat in the jacket's pockets, he trotted downstairs again, this time studying Lex closely. 

"Damn, I'm going to have to beat them off you with a stick!" he sighed, taking in his lover's black pants and jacket, royal purple turtleneck and black, gray and purple sweater. 

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? They're going to be too busy propositioning you to notice me," Lex snorted, nostrils flaring as he imagined the ski bunnies of both sexes trying to make time with Clark. 

"Yeah, right." Clark rolled his eyes upward and dropped his jacket so that he could pull Lex against him. "Besides, even if they do, it's not like I'm going to take them up on anything." A bit disconcerted by the notion, he tugged at his leather collar, pulling it out and over his turtleneck so that it was exposed. 

"I still want to push them off the mountain," Lex growled, although he did lean into Clark and rub his thumb over the leather band around his neck. "Still, I can't put a bag over your head or lock you in a closet, and that's the only thing that would stop them, so I'd better just get used to it. After all, I get to touch, but they can only look." A wolfish grin appeared on his face. 

Now it was Clark's turn to growl. "Same goes for the ones looking at you." He reached up and pulled Lex's collar out as well, glad of the visible reminder of their relationship. It wasn't Lex he mistrusted but all the other people out there. 

Relaxing again, Lex laughed. "I love you, Clark, but I'm not getting 'Property of Clark Kent' tattooed across my forehead." He hesitated, then pulled something out of his pocket, fist still clenched around it. "I do have this for you though." He opened his hand and extended it to the younger man, palm up, gold glinting in the morning sunlight through the windows. 

"What..." Frowning slightly, Clark took the ring from Lex's palm, studying the deep red stone and turning it to watch fire flash from the facets. On one side of the ring was an elaborate crest, and on the other, the initials 'AJL'. Seeing that, Clark's frown turned into a brilliant smile, and he kissed Lex before undoing his necklace and slipping the heavy ring over the black leather. "Now everyone will know I'm yours," he murmured. "Wish I had mine for you, but we don't get them until the end of the year." 

"So I'll just have to hang onto you until I get the ring. It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it." Lex eyed the ring hanging from the collar with blatant satisfaction, then forced himself to step back and shrug into his jacket. "Okay, let's go, nature boy." 

* * *

"Whoo!" Yelling his excitement to the mountaintops, Clark pivoted to the side, sending up a wide plume of snow as he came to a stop at the foot of the run. He leaned on his poles, watching Lex come in behind him, then shook himself like a dog when he ended up covered with drifting snow from his lover's stop. 

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" He tilted his head, looking up the length of the run they'd just made, the longest and most difficult one he'd tackled so far. In skiing, he'd found something that he didn't have to worry about using his strength or speed at, aside from pushing off at the start of the slope. He could simply use the forces of gravity and his own momentum to carry him through turns and dips, and he loved it. 

"So? How'd I look? Ready for a black diamond yet?" 

"You look ready for anything." Lex was enjoying this more than any ski trip he could remember, and it was all thanks to Clark. The moment he'd started down the first hill, the sheer joy on his face had been enough to light up the whole area. It was only seeing that that made Lex realize how much Clark normally restrained himself, and he promised himself to find other ways to let Clark relax without worrying about being different. 

Unable to resist, he moved closer and leaned in to kiss Clark, smiling at him. "I don't need to ask if you like skiing. We'll have to do this more often." 

"On Smallville's many slopes?" Clark laughed, lifting a hand to pull Lex's hat down over his ears more. "And like it? I love it! This is just so cool..." He trailed off, watching other skiers glide down the mountain, already wanting to be back up there again. 

"No, I didn't mean on the mountainous terrain of Kansas, fool. But we could get away for a weekend occasionally and get in a day of skiing. Other people manage ski trips, you know, and we have the advantage of a plane that can take us whenever we want." Lex pushed his hat back up out of his eyes, amused by Clark's occasional mother hen actions. "Ready to go again?" Not waiting for the reply, he pushed off toward the ski lift, already knowing what Clark was going to say. 

Grinning madly, Clark followed, stepping into line alongside Lex and managing to wait patiently until they got to the front and were seated. "Ya know, if I didn't want to get down there so much, I'd say it would be fun to get stuck up here. We could make out until the lift got going again." 

Lex eyed him oddly, ignoring the strangled choke from the couple behind them. "Clark, if you want to make out, there are a lot more comfortable places to do it. Much as I love you, falling off a ski lift and breaking bones really isn't a turn on for me. And let's not even start with frostbite in _baaaaad_ places." 

"Oh, like I'd really let you fall or get cold," Clark huffed. "Fine, we'll wait until later then, once we're back in your warm, _safe_ house and not out here in the frigid weather." 

"It's not just the falling, Clarkbar, it's the lack of space. I can't do everything to you that I want to when I'm confined to a one-foot-square area. I still have to keep my promise after all. I'd hate to disappoint you by letting you go home still able to walk easily." 

Another choking sound came from behind them. 

Clark grinned and looked at Lex over the tops of his sunglasses. "You never disappoint me, Lex." Feeling cocky, he glanced back over his shoulder at the couple in the chair behind theirs, snickering when the two women found something else to watch other than Lex and him. 

"Don't scare the nice tourists," Lex chided, putting an arm around his shoulders and giving the women his own shark-like smile. "But thank you for the compliment. I'll do my best to live up to it later tonight when it's my turn to spread you out in front of the fire. Or maybe that balcony idea..." he mused. 

The shiver that coursed through Clark's body had nothing to do with the cold. "I thought you didn't want to get naked out in the elements," he murmured. A slight bump in the chair's motion drew his attention forward. "Almost at the station, better watch what we're doing so you don't fall out." He caught hold of the safety bar and lifted it up, telling himself that wanting to put his arm in front of Lex to keep him safe was really stupid and totally unnecessary. 

"I have never fallen off a chairlift in my life," Lex snorted, although he remembered coming close one New Year's Eve after several drinks and some chemical enhancement of the season's cheer. "And who said anything about me naked? Only one part of me needs to be exposed, and it'll be nice and warm inside you." 

"Yeah, uhhh, right." Clark felt himself flush and almost managed to do a face plant when the chair reached the top and he was faced with the unpleasant task of gliding down a small hill with a raging hard-on. 

Hearing Lex's snicker behind him, he turned back and stuck his tongue out at the older man. "You distract me so much that I ski into a tree, and we're not going to be doing anything tonight." 

"You afraid you'd hurt the tree? It's not like it would do you any damage," Lex pointed out, still snickering. "Yes, I think I like the balcony idea the more I think about it. Cold air on my face and hot you on my cock." 

Clark had to take a deep breath and look away to keep himself from jumping Lex right then and there. "Me knocking down a big old tree up here might be a little noticeable, don't you think?" 

"Hmmm, yeah, and fending off the reporters would cut into our time. Good point. Don't hurt the trees, Clark." He gave his lover a toothy grin and pushed off toward the run. "You ready for this one, love?" He waited for Clark to catch up again, not teasing any more since he didn't want the other man to end up going down the mountain on his face. 

After coasting up alongside Lex, Clark eyed the steep drop and swallowed visibly. "You know it," he said, settling his sunglasses more firmly on his face. "Catch me if you can!" Saying that, he leaned forward, quickly gaining momentum due to the incline. 

Lex paused for a moment to admire the view as Clark leaned over his skis, then pushed off and followed him down, a wild whoop of laughter trailing behind. He did catch up, his much greater experience helping him, and they exchanged grins as they headed down, side by side, only a few feet apart. 

Clark was doing fine until he made one sharp cut too many and ended up somersaulting head over heels until he reached the softer snow at the edge of the run. Winded, he lay there, laughing weakly and trying to blow the snow off his face. 

Lex pulled up beside him, the spray of snow perhaps not so accidentally landing in his face. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about you breaking a leg if you catch a ski," he observed blandly. Despite knowing that Clark was all but invulnerable, seeing him take the tumble had brought his heart into his mouth. He slowly relaxed, standing over the younger man. 

"Ha, ha, ha." Groaning theatrically, Clark say up and brushed himself off as well as he could. "A little sympathy here would be appropriate, you know." Untangling his skis, he stood up and clicked his boots back into the bindings, looking at Lex expectantly. 

"Poor baby," Lex crooned. "Want me to kiss it better?" He puckered up and leaned forward slightly, laughter sparkling in his eyes. 

In a lightning quick move, Clark scooped a handful of snow off the ground and tossed it in Lex's face. "Maybe later," he laughed, pushing off downhill again, "I've got mountains to tame!" 

Chuckling, Lex wiped his face and set out after him. They made the rest of the run without further disaster, and when they slid to a halt at the bottom, flushed and laughing, Lex couldn't resist kissing him. "I knew you'd be a natural." 

"Of course!" Clark laughed, managing to get close enough to Lex to slide an arm around his waist. "You know what else is natural for me though..." He lowered his glasses and waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend over the dark lenses. "I'm hungry!" 

"I should have known! As usual, I'm supplanted by the charms of a cheeseburger," Lex mourned, grinning. "Want to have lunch at the ski lodge?" He nodded toward the busy main building of the resort, eyes narrowing slightly when he noticed some of the people eyeing Clark with interest. He moved a little closer, a possessive hand rising to toy with Clark's leather necklace. 

Not wanting to let go of Lex at the moment, Clark cheated and used his x-ray vision to get a look at his watch. "Hey! You should be proud of me; it's after three, and you haven't heard a peep out of me about food for like six hours!" 

"A miracle of biblical proportions," Lex mocked laughingly, seemingly perfectly content to remain in Clark's embrace. "You're better than a space heater; usually when I quit skiing I'm anxious to get inside out of the cold, but this is nice." He kissed him lightly, aware of the many kids around. 

"Such a comedian..." Clark's aggrieved expression was at odds with the sparkle in his eyes. "Feed me, then we can ski more, then I can really warm you up. Deal?" 

"Deal... although the evening's entertainment is open to negotiation. I think I'm going to hold out for our very own balcony scene." Lex moved toward the lodge entrance, a bit hungry himself although he wasn't about to admit it. 

"Lexio, Lexio. Wherefore art thou Lexio?" Clark snickered, ducking out of the way when Lex swung at him, tangling his skis together and ending up on the ground again, laughing too hard to try to get up. 

"I really ought to just leave you there," Lex threatened, staring down at him, his own lips twitching. "That was _bad_ , Clark. Not to mention not quite what I had in mind for our little rendezvous." He offered Clark a hand up. "Behave now, or I won't buy you lunch." 

"Yes, dear." Before grasping Lex's hand, Clark hit the button to open the bindings on his skis and, after standing, hoisted them over his shoulder. "But it was funny. Tell you what, though; once we get inside, you can warm your poor old bones by the fire, and I'll get our food. Does that make up for the horror of my humor?" 

"It's a start. As long as you get me some hot chocolate too. With marshmallows." Lex stepped out of his own skis and picked them up, nudging Clark to get him moving. "And I'll expect a foot massage later too." 

Giving Lex a look that plainly said what he thought of that remark, Clark walked over to the rack nearest the lodge doors and set his skis in a slot. "Crazy man... Go sit down and put your feet up. I'll get you your hot chocolate _with marshmallows_." He snickered as he held the door open for Lex and followed him inside, shedding his jacket, hat and gloves the second he was able. "Here, take these to the table, okay?" 

"Sure. Once I warm up, we can go into the restaurant and have lunch. You don't mind waiting a few minutes, do you?" Lex tried his own version of the puppy dog eyes. 

"You don't want something from the snack bar..." Recalling who he was speaking to, Clark shook his head. "Never mind. I won't try to feed you fast food." 

"Good boy, you're learning." Lex made sure he was out of reach before he said that, grinning and backing toward a vacant loveseat. "I'll stake out our territory while you get the drinks." 

"Yeah, you do that." Shooting his lover a look at the 'good boy' comment, Clark headed for the line at the snack bar, deciding he was buying himself a snack as well since who knew how long Lex would take with his drink. 

Watching Clark walk away, Lex admired the view as he dumped their outerwear on the table in front of the loveseat he'd claimed to one side of the huge fireplace. He was willing to bet all his stock in LuthorCorp that Clark had food too when he came back. Smiling, he sat down, then was surprised when someone else sat down beside him. "Sorry, that seat's taken," he said politely, trying to get rid of the girl before Clark got back. 

"You wouldn't kick a lady in distress off of the only free seat around, would you?" 

"I hate to be ungentlemanly," and wouldn't that statement have people who knew him doubled over with laughter, "but the point is that seat is _not_ free. And he," indicating Clark over his shoulder, "is liable to be rather emphatic about reclaiming it." Lex couldn't prevent an admiring glance at the stacked redhead--he was in love, not dead--but he had not the slightest interest in anything more. 

"Well then, how about I just keep it warm until your friend comes back? I'm very good at keeping things warm, you know," she added in a confiding tone as she leaned closer. 

"I'm sure you are." Lex leaned back, beginning to grow annoyed by her persistence. "However, _he_ is very possessive, and he's not going to make any allowances for you being smaller than he is if you're still crawling all over me when he gets back." 

Well-manicured fingernails flicked through the air as she flipped her fingers in dismissal. "Afraid your _boyfriend_ might get jealous? Well, if that's the case, maybe you should give him something to be jealous of." 

* * *

Stuck in the line at the snack bar, Clark sighed and jiggled his foot impatiently, wishing the cashier would move a little faster because this was taking _forever_. 

* * *

Eyes narrowing, Lex laid aside the kinder, gentler version of himself that he cultivated for Clark's sake, and gave the redhead an unfriendly look. "If for some bizarre reason I did want to make him jealous, I'd choose something more upscale than a ten-dollar-an-hour whore," he replied brutally. 

"Excuse me?" She raised a hand to slap his face, ending up wincing when he caught her wrist in an iron grip. "Let go of me, you fag!" The last was hissed as she tried to stand and pull away from him at the same time. 

"Princess, I suggest you stick to your college boys. Lex Luthor is no one's plaything." He smiled coolly when her eyes widened in recognition. His grip tightened on her wrist, and he knew she would have bruises there the next day. "You might want to rethink going after people who are clearly not interested or who are with someone else." 

"Freak," she muttered, finally managing to break away and stumble back toward her friends. 

Lex wiped his hand on his trousers as if he'd touched something foul, a cold smile that anyone who'd known him before he moved to Smallville would recognize on his face. Rid of the harpy who reminded him disturbingly of Victoria, he settled back into the comfortable cushions to wait for Clark. 

Suddenly realizing that it was taking the teenager longer than it should, he twisted around to look for him. 

* * *

This was ridiculous. How long did it take to make fries and burgers? Clark glanced at the sign above the snack bar, and his eyes widened. At these prices, the things had better do a song and dance before you ate them! 

"Nuts, isn't it?" the girl behind him in line said, seeing his expression. "But they know they have you since they're the most convenient place to get something to eat." She smiled at him, straightening up slightly. "I'm Ashley, by the way." 

"I guess we're a captive audience, sort of like in a movie." He grinned at the tall blonde and shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it, I guess. Oh, I'm Clark." 

"Pleased to meet you, Clark. I was starting to think that I wasn't going to find anyone worth talking to the whole time I was here. Everyone else seems to think this is perfectly normal." She moved a little closer and lowered her voice confidingly. "It's my first time here; I came with my roommate and her family." 

Clark nodded. "Mine too. Lex brought me out for part of my Christmas present. I'd never even been out of Kansas before." He laughed then, mostly at himself. "It's amazing out here." 

An almost predatory gleam appeared in the blonde's eyes. "It's a lot more fun with company," she said suggestively. 

* * *

Finally finding Clark almost at the counter, Lex's eyes narrowed when he spotted a blonde bimbo practically hanging all over him. "You love and trust him, Lex. And there's nowhere to hide the body," he muttered to himself. 

* * *

Eyes widening, Clark took an involuntary step backwards, almost bumping into the person in front of him. "That's what I was telling my boyfriend earlier," he said gamely, hoping that would change her expression back to a friendly one and not a lustful one. Not that she wasn't beautiful, but... she wasn't Lex. 

"Boy-- Hmmm, the more the merrier, I always say." 

She moved closer again, this time nearly plastering herself along Clark, and that was too much for the watching Lex. Practically snarling, he launched himself out of the loveseat and across the lodge, his path clearing miraculously when people saw his expression. Coming up behind the snow bunny, Lex bruised another woman's wrist as he wrenched her away from Clark. 

"Hands off, bitch." 

Eyebrows rising, Ashley stood her ground, although it was questionable whether courage or stupidity fueled her. "Why not let Clark tell me that if he wants to?" 

Lex growled. 

"Lex!" Clark exclaimed, stunned by the older man's violence. "I was just... Look, Ashley, you seem really nice, but I've got a boyfriend, as in I'm gay, get it? If not, this is him, and he's pretty pissed, so it was nice to meet you, but sorry, I'm not interested in anything more; now will you please let go of her, Lex?" 

Lex released her with an expression of distaste, not even looking as she practically bolted away. "Unbelievable. We're apart for five minutes and this happens. Might as well wait to see what brunette happens along to go with the blonde and the redhead," he grumbled. 

Clark's sigh of relief turned sharp at Lex's comment. "What redhead?" 

"The one who didn't want to take no for an answer. And she'd better not have come back and stolen our seats." Lex glared over at the loveseat where he'd left their coats, but it was still open. Apparently, the garments were enough of a claim. 

Now it was Clark's turn to growl. "Where is she?" 

"Don't worry, love, I got rid of her. It just took a bit more effort than I expected." Lex shrugged, sliding an arm around Clark's waist, deciding that a public claim was called for. 

Still frowning, Clark pulled Lex against him, burying his face against the other man's neck. "Are all ski resorts pick up joints as well? I was just being polite." 

Lex shrugged again. "Spring break in Florida, winter break at ski resorts. They're meat markets. You just have to ignore them... or warn them off, if necessary," he added, voice again deepening to a possessive growl. 

"People are nuts." Taking a deep breath, Clark straightened up, hardening his expression when he saw some of the people around them looking a bit disgusted. "So, how about that hot chocolate? If we stay together, I think we'll be safe." 

"Sounds like a plan." Since their seats seemed safely reserved, Lex was more than happy to stay with Clark and fend off any more admirers. "After waiting this long, I suppose we might as well just get something to eat here. Otherwise we may never get back out for another run." He glanced up at the menu, trying to decide what he wanted that wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable when they were skiing. 

"You sure you'll survive eating here?" Clark asked, grinning a bit and trying to shake off the possessive mood that had come over him. "I don't want to have to take you to get your stomach pumped." 

"Very funny. I have eaten fast food before, you know. I happen to love pizza. Mmm, nachos. That sounds good. We can have something a little more interesting for dinner." 

"Are you cooking again?" Clark asked before stepping up to the counter and ordering their meal: nachos for Lex and a double burger for himself as well as a couple of sodas. "Do you still want hot chocolate?" 

"No, it doesn't really go with the cheese sauce," Lex decided, making a face. "I'll have to take a rain check on it." He leaned against Clark, his chin on his lover's shoulder as they waited for their orders. Considering how long it had taken to get this far, it might be a while. 

"Gross," Clark said in agreement, turning his head enough to rub his nose against the other man's cheek as they waited. "We can make some tonight if you want. I saw cocoa in one of the cabinets, so it can be the real thing." 

"Mmmm, you're going to spoil me," Lex said contentedly, arms looping around Clark's waist. "We can have it when we come in from the balcony," he whispered in Clark's ear, smirking. 

Clark squirmed and tugged his sweater lower, hoping that the fact that Lex mentioning this evening had him half hard wasn't too noticeable. "Keep saying that and we aren't going to get any more skiing done today." 

A breathy chuckle in his ear was Lex's response along with a quick, hopefully invisible, flick of his tongue against the lobe. "Your choice, love. I'm open to either type of exercise." 

"Bastard," Clark muttered, wincing when he caught the counter worker looking at him oddly. "We stay here until six, okay?" 

Lex chuckled. "Fine by me. That'll give us a chance to get in a few more runs after we eat. And build the anticipation." He finally stepped away when their order came up, reaching for his wallet to pay. 

Deciding that arguing over who was paying wasn't worth it, Clark moved behind Lex, purposefully bumping his groin against his lover's ass. "I'll do my best to keep up with you." Reaching around Lex, he picked up the tray with their food and lifted it over the crowd. "Lead on." 

"Your turn to enjoy the view?" Lex sauntered toward the still vacant loveseat, a little more sway in his hips than was strictly necessary. As he sat down, he noticed the redhead nearby with a group, glaring at him. 

"Well, you're going to get to do it later, so I'd better get my ogling in now." Clark set the tray on the table and dropped onto the loveseat alongside Lex, breathing a sigh of relief. "How long does it take to get used to wearing these boots? I feel like Frankenstein!" 

"You never really do," Lex shrugged, reached for a nacho. "It's part of the price you pay to have fun. And for the record, I ogle you all the time." He grinned quickly. 

Clark grinned around a mouthful of hamburger. "That's because you're a pervert," he snickered, once he'd swallowed. "Good thing I love you that way." 

"Good thing indeed since you're stuck with me." Lex reached over to rub a finger over Clark's leather collar, his sleeve pulling up to expose the leather band around his wrist as he did so. 

"And you're usually stuck on me, so we're a team." Doubting that sucking on Lex's finger would be appropriate behavior out here, Clark contented himself with tracing the thicker leather around the older man's wrist before snitching one of his nachos. 

"Hey, eat your own food!" Lex snatched his nachos closer, hovering over them protectively. "This is mine." He picked up one of Clark's fries and waggled it in front of the younger man's mouth enticingly. "Don't you want one of your fries?" he crooned. 

"But yours tastes better..." Clark pouted before giving in and nipping at the fry, just barely grazing the end of Lex's fingers as he bit it. 

"Yeah well, I'm hungry too, so hands off my food till I'm done." Lex held back the groan that wanted to escape when Clark's mouth touched his fingers, vaguely aware of somewhat raucous laughter from the direction of the group that included the redhead. 

Clark sighed. "Oh, all right." As he took another bite of his burger, he heard another loud laugh from the group on the other side of the fireplace. "They sound like they're having a good time." 

"Probably found someone else to sic one of their man-eaters on," Lex said indifferently, glancing that way briefly, a little surprised to find several gazes fastened on him and Clark. 

"Huh?" Clark glanced in the same direction as Lex and frowned seeing the attention they were drawing. "Do you know anyone over there?" 

"Not precisely know, but that's the infamous redhead," Lex admitted, paying more attention to his nachos than the group of twenty-somethings. His instincts, however, were telling him to keep an eye on them, since the girl had struck him as the vindictive type. 

Clark's frown deepened as he got a look at the girl in question. "Can I rip her arms off?" 

"No, the police frown on that sort of thing. Besides, then we'd spend the rest of our vacation in a police station instead of skiing. She's not worth it," Lex replied, a cool gaze turning to meet the redhead's. Oh yes, judging by that victorious smirk, she was planning something, and the Neanderthals with her probably had something to do with it. 

"What?" Clark caught the way the girl--slut, his mind screamed--looked at Lex, and a bit of worry gnawed at his stomach. "Something's going on, isn't it?" 

Lex shrugged. "At a guess, the 'lady' didn't like being turned down and is plotting ways to get back at us. Nothing to worry about. I was plotting circles around better than her from my cradle." He leaned forward to kiss Clark lightly. "Eat up. I want to ogle you down another run." 

"If she does something, I'm not going to be polite with her, okay?" Clark asked, dragging a fry through his ketchup before taking a vicious bit of it. 

"That's fine. Part of the reason she's so pissed is that I was less than polite as well. Just don't break her, much as I'd enjoy it." 

Clark sighed. "You take the fun out of everything." 

* * *

"Moguls, moguls, moguls! C'mon, Lex, you promised you'd show me how to do them, and this is the last run for the day. Please..." Clark pulled out all the stops, giving both the puppy-dog eyes and the pouting lip. "Please?" 

"I see that saying we should leave something for tomorrow isn't going to do any good," Lex said, smiling. "Okay..." Intent on teaching Clark, he barely noticed the time pass. "You sure you want to try this for the first time in the dark? We could leave it for morning, you know." 

Clark's pleading expression didn't change one iota. "There are lights, and you know as well as I do that even if I crack up, I won't get hurt. Please?" 

"That gives you such an unfair advantage," Lex sighed. "Okay," he gestured toward the ski lift, "after you. One more run, with moguls." 

"I love you." Clark grinned and leaned over to brush a kiss on Lex's mouth. "And I'll be appropriately grateful when we get back to the house." 

A retching noise from behind them had him half turning to see if someone was sick. 

"That's just disgusting, isn't it, Bobby?" 

"Oh yeah, just plain sick." 

Seeing the six beefy guys that had been in the redhead's group earlier, Clark groaned. "Looks like your girlfriend got her friends to do her dirty work for her." 

"Puh-leaze. My taste has never run to the common," Lex responded, eyeing the group. "This some new and annoying fraternity prank?" he asked coolly, noticing the emblem on all their jackets. "Sorry, boys, I gave at the office." Although about the same age as the newcomers, Lex appeared years older as he looked down his nose at them. 

"Just thought we'd teach you some manners is all," the tallest of the crew commented as the rest moved to circle their prey, intending to move them out of sight behind the lodge. "And also give you some lessons on how to behave decently in public." 

Having been raised to do anything to avoid a fight, Clark tried to pacify the other men. "Look, I think this has all been a big misunderstanding. Why don't you go and have a beer and let us get our last run in, okay?" 

"Oh, you've had your last run," one of the guys put in, sneering at them. "We don't like fag boys like you two around decent people." 

"And you would be examples of the so-called decent people?" Lex asked, eyeing them with distaste. "Your neck sizes are bigger than your IQs," he sighed. "I can guarantee that you don't want me as your enemy." They didn't really deserve the warning, but Lex gave it anyway. 

"Ooo, tough guy, eh? Guess that means he's the girl then. Big, dumb and likes to bend over." 

Clark looked over at Lex, deciding that what his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Gee, they know me really well. I'm scared, baby. Are they going to beat us up now?" 

"I think that's the plan," Lex nodded, eyeing them disdainfully. "I think this is where we're supposed to start shaking in our boots and beg them not to hurt us while they laugh and make really dumb remarks." 

"Guess we should let them get it over with then. They probably have exciting plans for the evening like getting drunk and puking all over themselves." 

"Funny guys," the apparent leader of the college students sneered, taking a step closer. 

"You're wearing Met U jackets, and you really can't figure out who I am?" Lex said, shaking his head. "You might want to try remedial classes." 

"It must be the hat," Clark commented. "Or the lack of lackeys groveling at your feet." 

"Get 'em behind the building," the leader of the jocks snarled, plainly not liking that the situation was getting out of his control. 

"I don't think so." Lex clearly had no intention of cooperating with them. "My father always told me not to go anywhere with strange men. So let me introduce myself. Lex Luthor. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He pulled off his hat and goggles, and the old shark-like grin appeared on his face, making it look like he was trying to decide which of them would make the best prey. 

"Luthor... Shit!... Damn, Cathy didn't say..." 

"Gee, looks like we're not the only wimps around," Clark murmured, watching the way the other men deflated and feeling guilty that he was annoyed that he didn't get to toss them around some. 

Watching the jocks scurry away, Lex sighed. "Hopefully that'll make them think twice the next time they try to jump a gay couple. Personally, I'd like to toss them off the mountain for what they planned to do." He glared after the rapidly receding backs. 

"Is it bad that I wanted to do that too? I really - I wished that they'd tried to hit us so that I could have smacked them around some." Clark flushed, looking ashamed. "I wanted to hurt them." 

"Considering what they had in mind and what they would have done if we'd been anyone else, no." Lex's glare should have melted every bit of snow on the mountain. "People like that make me sick." 

"If it doesn't hurt anyone else and doesn't include them, why do they...?" Frustrated and still angry, Clark pushed his headband off his head and raked his hand through his hair. "I hope they don't take it out on someone else." 

"I think I'm going to have to look into making a donation to the university when we get back. And keep an eye on them." Lex didn't trust them not to try it again with someone else either. 

"For what? To kick them out?" 

Lex shrugged. "If necessary. Or simply to threaten them into toeing the line. People will do almost anything for money. And hopefully, they'll improve with age." 

"Let's hope so anyway." Clark looked up the mountain but found he'd lost the desire to try another run that evening. "Want to go home?" 

"Yeah, suddenly the idea of being alone with you is very appealing." Lex carefully maneuvered closer and wrapped an arm around Clark's waist, hugging him. 

Clark managed a wan smile, and he leaned into Lex's embrace, letting it comfort him. "If we see them tomorrow, can I give them a hotseat?" 

Lex's vicious smile was sufficient reply. He brushed a kiss over Clark's lips and straightened up, balancing easily on his skis. "Let's go. There's a fireplace, balcony and hot chocolate with our names on them." 

"As long as you're with me, it sounds perfect." 

"You couldn't beat me off with a stick." Lex started back toward his lodge, glancing back with a come hither look. "Don't stay back there ogling for too long, or I may just start without you." 

That brought a real grin to Clark's face. "Wouldn't you get cold out on the balcony by yourself?" Turning carefully, he pushed off with his poles, gliding after Lex down the short trail that led to the lodge, cheating a tiny bit and using a little extra zing so that he could catch up to him by the time they got there. 

"You think I'm nuts?" Lex laughed. "I'd stay in by the nice, warm fireplace if I were alone. A frostbitten dick really doesn't appeal to me." 

Clark snickered as he hit the release on his bindings and stepped out of his skis. "That would give a new meaning to the word blueballs!" Still laughing, he knocked the snow from the bindings and leaned the skis and poles in the rack near the door, punching in the code on the keypad while Lex did the same. 

"And not one I care to experience firsthand," Lex agreed, following him inside and making sure the door was locked behind them and the system rearmed just in case the idiots decided to try again. 

After they both took off their ski boots, he moved up behind Clark, arms going around his waist and a hand curving over his groin. "But since I'm not alone," he purred, nipping at Clark's ear, "the balcony does sound good." 

"Yeah." The feel of Lex's teeth on his ear and the dark, sensual tone of his voice had Clark's nerves tingling in anticipation. "And I'll keep your exposed parts nice and warm." 

"I'm counting on it." Never letting go of him, Lex slowly walked them toward the stairs, wanting to use the balcony off their bedroom. "I can just imagine it, the stars so clear overhead, the air clean and fresh and smelling of snow and spruce trees... and us." 

At the first step he took up the stairs, Clark felt Lex's fingers press against his crotch and couldn't stifle a groan. "If I get hard every time I smell snow from now on, it's your fault." 

They reached the top of the stars, and he pulled away from Lex's touch long enough to begin stripping out of his clothes, turning to face his lover as he pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it toward the open closet door. 

"Planning to be naked out there? I'm constantly discovering new advantages to having an invulnerable lover." Lex pictured it, Clark naked and hard for him, himself fully dressed and buried deep inside him, his clothes rasping against his lover's sensitive, bare flesh. 

"There a point in me wearing clothes?" As Clark asked this, he grasped the hem of his turtleneck and tugged it up, leaving his chest bare. 

Practically drooling as he watched Clark undress, Lex simply shook his head. "If I had my way, you'd never wear anything," he managed, swallowing hard. 

Hands pausing at the snap at the waistband of his ski pants, Clark laughed. "Mom and Dad might have a problem with that, and I know the school board would." 

"They don't know what they're missing. But that's okay because they can't have you anyhow." Lex was vaguely aware that he wasn't making much sense, but who would be, faced with a half-naked Clark? 

The glazed look in Lex's eyes had Clark laughing again. "Tell you what. You rent us a private island for my graduation, and I'll go naked the whole time we're there. Okay?" He slid down the zipper and skinned out of the pants and his boxer briefs, bending to peel off his socks as well before tossing all of them toward the corner and straightening up, wearing only the thin black collar that was the twin of the one around Lex's throat. 

That couldn't have been a whimper coming from his throat, could it? Well, maybe. Clark was certainly worth a whimper or two. Already moving toward the younger man to push him out onto the balcony, Lex made note of that promise regarding the tropical island. If Clark thought he wouldn't remember it, he didn't know Lex as well as he thought he did. "Outside," he rasped, not daring to touch his lover yet, knowing that the moment he did, he would take him. 

Twisting the latch to open the door, Clark stepped out onto the snow-covered balcony, feeling the drifts crunch beneath his feet, but nothing else. The cold didn't affect him any more than heat did anymore; he really didn't feel either, which right now was a very good thing. 

Moving to the edge of the balcony, he rested his forearms on the railing and spread his legs slightly, looking back over his shoulder at Lex and licking his lips at the blatant hunger on his lover's face. "Like this?" 

"Fuck," Lex whispered prayerfully, suddenly finding himself pressed up behind Clark with no memory of moving. "You are so fucking gorgeous." He fumbled for the zipper on his ski pants, freeing his painfully hard cock. "God, can't wait, need you." 

"Always need you," Clark rasped, spreading his legs wider and pushing his ass back against Lex's groin as he lowered his head to his forearms and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of it all. 

"Yessss." Lex pushed into him with no preliminaries, groaning at the tight heat, glad that he didn't need to worry about hurting his lover. "Oh, Christ, so good, so hot." His hands gripped Clark's hips, pulling him back to meet his inward thrust, not stopping until he was as deep as he could get. 

Biting his lip to keep from shouting out his pleasure, Clark tightened his muscles around the hot length impaling him, needing to feel Lex moving inside of him. His own erection bobbed upward, smearing his belly with precome that froze into glittering droplets as it dripped from his skin. 

Lex reached around, his fist curling around Clark's cock, pumping him roughly as he fucked him. "Want to feel you come, feel you shatter and scream my name, just for me," he rasped around panting breaths. 

"Yes." Even as he said it, Clark fought to hold out just a little longer, to delay the cresting desire within himself and just wallow in the feeling of having Lex inside him, a part of his body just as he was a part of his heart. 

All too soon, though, the tight grip on his erection and the repeated pressure against his prostate proved to be too much, and, with a deep moan, Clark came, his semen splattering down on the snow beneath him and over Lex's hand as he clenched around him. 

A wordless cry ripped from Lex when Clark tensed and rippled around him, and he bit down viciously on his lover's shoulder, hard enough that Clark could feel it. Not wanting this to end yet, he fought to hold on, but it felt so good, _Clark_ felt so good, that he only managed a few more strokes before his climax exploded through him, making him cry out and slump against the other man, his entire weight supported by Clark. 

"Oh God..." Clark murmured, feeling the negligible, but pleasurable, weight of Lex slumped over his back and the heat of his seed seeping down the inside of his thighs. "Nothing better than this. Nothing better than you." 

Lex chuckled tiredly. "You're gonna give me a swelled head." He rubbed his cheek against Clark's back, his lover's warmth driving away the chill of the winter air. 

Clark had to laugh at that, and he flexed his muscles against the pressure of Lex's face. "Thought I already did that." 

"Smartass." Lex softened and slipped out of Clark's body, making him sigh regretfully. "We should probably go back inside... if my legs ever work again." 

"Mmm." Moving his arms back from the railing, Clark wrapped them around Lex's thighs. "Hang on," he ordered, grinning wickedly and straightening up, giving his lover an impromptu piggyback ride back into the bedroom. 

Lex let out an undignified yelp of surprise when Clark suddenly picked him up, but by the time he was tumbled onto the bed to lie in a boneless sprawl, he was laughing uproariously. "You're nuts!" he managed to gasp out, grinning up at his boyfriend. 

Clark gave his best attempt at a wounded expression. "Would you have rather collapsed out there on the balcony and risked dipping your dick into the snow?" 

"Ew!" Lex shuddered theatrically. "I'll have to reward you for saving me from a fate worse than death... after I get my hot chocolate." He batted his eyelashes at the younger man, hamming it up. 

"Gee, can we be any more subtle there, Lex?" Clark snickered and, after digging a pair of sweat pants out of a drawer, went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. "Why don't you just curl up in bed, and I'll make you your cocoa then put you to bed like a good little billionaire." 

"Mmmm, my snow angel," Lex murmured, falling into a light doze as he curled up beneath the covers waiting for Clark. 

By the time Clark came back upstairs with the mugs of cocoa, Lex was sound asleep, and he chuckled quietly to himself as he set them down on the dresser. He shifted Lex carefully, attempting to get him out of his ski clothes without waking him too much, intending to let him sleep through until morning if possible. 

Waking enough to know that it was Clark handling him, Lex cooperated, then curled into his lover's body when the other man slid into bed as well. "Love you," he murmured, head tucked under Clark's chin, already sinking back into a deep sleep. 

"Love you too," Clark whispered, sliding his arms around Lex's waist and holding him close, shifting to let one of his legs slide between his thighs as Lex relaxed back into sleep again. "Never going to let anyone hurt you..." 


End file.
